


如果這是個ABO世界

by solega159



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solega159/pseuds/solega159
Summary: 如標題，這是一個ABO世界，故事線將會從第三季的劇情開始。原本是相同設定的短篇集，現在將會是重新擴寫後的連載版本。主CP是Korrasami，可能有一點Kyalin。#Alpha Asami #Omega Korra
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. In Book3 EP2

**Author's Note:**

> *內文包括名字全中文，譯名主要參考戲遊不可的個人翻譯，但有些可能是作者自我流翻譯，會盡量附上原文，看不懂的請隨時告知我

「介不介意我打擾一下？」

一認出身後傳來的聲音是誰，本來埋首於地圖的麻美立刻露出微笑，「當然不。」轉過頭替站在後方階梯的人拉開身旁的另一張椅子，等到寇拉走近，麻美又半開玩笑地問道，「是來學怎麼駕駛飛船的？」

「不錯的猜測。」寇拉轉轉她的眼，「但我想我近期已經碰夠這些機器。」

從她的話也想起兩人之前的短暫兜風，麻美笑出聲，「車子跟飛船開起來其實差挺多的，你可以對自己多點信心。」她指指兩人前方正處於自動駕駛狀態的船舵，「真的不試試看？」

「好意心領了。」寇拉舉起雙手，「不過我的答案依然是不。」

「好吧。」不強求，麻美把本來拿在手上的地圖摺好放在腿上，旋轉椅子正對寇拉，「那麼，妳找我有甚麼事情？」

「我有件事要告訴妳。」

麻美對寇拉眨眨眼，看來並沒有任何頭緒。

「房間的分配。」

「我懂了。」麻美已經猜到寇拉是想講甚麼，「沒關係的，我可以理解丹增為什麼希望妳與吉諾拉同一間房。」她輕笑，「吉諾拉是個大女孩了，也不好跟她爸爸睡一間。」她折起原本手中的地圖，「我跟科本還要輪值駕駛飛船，一個人睡也比較方便，不會吵到妳們。」

其實，以船上的空間來看，他們就算所有人一間也綽綽有餘，只是想到後續可能加入的御氣師們，丹增認為，還是要盡量保留全新的房間給他們以示他們的歡迎，而他都這樣說了，幾位年輕人也不好意思再說甚麼，於是，丹增與布米睡一間房，馬可與博林住，而吉諾拉與寇拉一起，麻美與她聘請來的另一位駕駛──科本──則是獨自一人一間房。

「對，關於那點──」寇拉的視線開始飄移，「其實……不全然是因為吉諾拉的關係。」面對麻美臉上十分單純的困惑，寇拉吞吞口水，「是這樣的，我想有一件事情你必須要先知道。」她停住話，「我─我最近──」結結巴巴好一會兒，最後，她以一種豁出去的氣勢快速說道，「我是Omega。」

「甚麼？」麻美突然很慶幸她的雙手現在並沒有掌舵，不然她可能會因為太過於震驚而讓飛船來一個原地大迴轉。「妳說妳是甚麼？」

「我是Omega。」寇拉紅起臉，「是的，妳並沒有聽錯。」

「但是這怎麼可能？妳是神通，妳沒有第二性別。」這是全世界都知道的常識，神靈沒有性別，作為神靈與人類唯一連結的橋樑，神通也受影響而只會有出生的性別之分，雖然後頸的腺體依然作為器官而存在，但神通不會有第二次的性別分化，也不會受到費洛蒙的影響。但現在寇拉卻說她是Omega，難道過去的神通都在隱瞞他們的真實性別嗎？為了甚麼？

「這個嘛，御氣師在兩個月前也只有幾個人。」寇拉兩手一攤，似乎是想要用比較沒那麼嚴肅的語氣談論這個話題。

而麻美也從中聽出線索。「所以是因為和諧匯聚的關係？」

「凱塔拉認為，或許是因為拉瓦曾經離開我的關係，在那段時間，我的身體依循一般情況分化出第二性別。」寇拉搔搔她的後腦杓，「但她也只是猜測，畢竟過去從未發生過這樣的例子。」

「可是拉瓦才離開妳不過幾個小時。」麻美很清楚，就算Omega分化的過程不像Alpha分化的過程那樣地長久與折磨人，也絕對不是幾鐘頭就能完成的事情。

「或許是因為我曾在時間之樹待過的關係──但這不是我想要說的重點，麻美，我很樂意和妳當室友，只是，丹增──」她聳聳肩，「他堅持我必須避免跟任何Alpha有──參照原話──『太過長時間的單獨相處。』，所以才用吉諾拉當作表面上的理由，請我跟她同房。」

「我完全可以理解。」麻美非常鄭重地點點頭，如果知道寇拉是Omega，她也絕對不會與寇拉成為室友，那對雙方來說都太危險了，然後她想起那對Beta兄弟，「馬可跟博林知道了嗎？」

寇拉搖搖頭，「還沒機會說，而且──」她嘆氣，「丹增和我父母其實都是希望知道的人暫時愈少愈好，至少，在這幾個月內。」

「我明白。」麻美對寇拉微笑。「謝謝妳願意信任我。」

「不過，我跟吉諾拉談過了。」寇拉的語氣轉為興奮，「反正艙室也有四人房，何不我們三個人一起睡一間房？我想一定會很好玩。」

「我敢肯定。」麻美笑了笑，但隨後又輕輕地搖頭，「謝謝妳，寇拉，不過我覺得這並不是個好主意。」

「為什麼？」預料外的答案讓寇拉皺起眉，「難道妳也覺得丹增說的對，因為妳是Alpha，妳就對我有危險？」她把兩手抱在胸前，展現出這位神通最典型的「你最好好好解釋給我聽」的動作，「再說了，如果吉諾拉也在，嚴格說起來我們就不算是『長時間單獨相處』不是嗎？」

「我不是這個意思。」麻美思考自己該怎麼向寇拉解釋，「寇拉，從和諧匯聚結束之後到現在，妳的第一次發熱期都還沒發生。」不用寇拉說麻美也可以很肯定這點，因為從那時到現在，她幾乎沒有離開寇拉身邊超過一天的時間，而一般發熱期的長短，再少也絕對超過兩天。「我想我跟丹增都只是認為，在妳找出妳的發熱週期之前，確保妳不和任何Alpha近距離相處，可以避免最壞的意外發生。」她頓了頓，「即使那Alpha是我。」

「我是聽說過，發熱期時的Omega費洛蒙會對Alpha產生一種化學作用，影響他們的心智與判斷能力。」寇菈挑起眉，「但我不認為妳是那麼意志不堅定的Alpha。」

「我也不是永遠地無堅不摧。」麻美苦笑，不免地想起過去一些令人不愉快的回憶。身為佐藤家的獨生女Alpha，她遇過不少來自他人的惡意，「意外之所以是意外，正是因為它令人意想不到。小心一點總是好的。」這也是為什麼從她十七歲開始，她永遠會貼身藏好一支Alpha用的強效抑制劑。「我對自己的意志力有信心，不代表我們就要承擔這個完全可以事先避開的風險。」

「我還是覺得很不公平。」寇拉嘟了嘟嘴，「在第二性別之前，我們先是朋友，照這個標準，難道所有Omega都不能跟Alpha當朋友？」

「生理本能。」麻美露出半是無奈的微笑，「不過只要避開發熱周期，其實也就不用那麼擔心。」

「問題是我搞不好根本不會有發熱期。」寇拉笑道，她扯下衣領偏頭向麻美露出自己的後頸，「妳看，我的腺體其實根本沒有變──」聽到「咚──」的一聲而連忙轉回頭，見到麻美不知為何跌下椅子，寇拉連忙跟著蹲下在地查看，「妳還好嗎？」

「寇拉。」麻美掩住臉深嘆一口氣，「拜託。」居然在一名Alpha面前大方展露自己的後頸腺體，天啊，她怎麼會不知道這種動作代表甚麼暗示？「答應我別再那樣做了。」她的心臟沒那麼大顆，禁不了幾次這樣的驚嚇。

「好吧──」寇拉重新拉整衣領蓋住自己的腺體，「我猜我應該是作了甚麼Omega不該有的行為？」

很好，看來性別課程並不在白蓮會對神通的教育裡，麻美在內心又一次地嘆氣，站起身把自己弄倒的椅子重新擺正，一邊努力壓下臉上的熱度避免情況變得更複雜，「是這樣的，Omega通常只會在一種情況下主動對Alpha露出她的腺體。」

愣住幾秒之後，寇拉用她再度紅起的臉頰表示她已經聽懂，「抱歉，我不知道。」

「沒關係，我知道妳不是故意的。」麻美撇開頭，似乎也有點不好意思面對寇拉，「只是這類動作很容易引起誤會，妳可能得多注意一下。」她自認算講得委婉，要知道，在共和城裡，Omega主動露出後頸的暗示簡直跟當面解開衣服釦子一樣直白。

「我會記住的。」寇拉點點頭，右手又再次摸上後頸，麻美現在已經看明白了，這可能是她還沒習慣自己Omega身分的一種潛意識反應。她清清喉嚨，嘗試略過這個話題，「既然妳的腺體沒有變化，而且又沒有發熱期，為什麼丹增他們會知道妳分化成Omega？」

「從和諧匯聚結束之後，我突然可以聞見你們的費洛蒙，所以懷疑好一陣子──順帶一提，我覺得妳身上的味道很香，我猜是一種花香？」

「謝謝妳的稱讚。」要不是知道寇拉絕對沒那個意思，麻美想她肯定會以為寇拉是在與自己調情──噢，該死的，佐藤麻美，不要一知道妳的好朋友是Omega就立刻把她視為潛在戀愛對象好嗎？冷靜點，她可是寇拉。

「然後，有鑑於我的身體並沒有產生其他『變化』，我的第二性別只可能會是Omega．」寇拉再次攤開雙手，「其實也都是推測而已，我也不清楚我的身體到底是怎樣回事。」她嘆口氣，「丹增和爸媽只是希望我能用最壞的打算來作預防。」

寇拉沒有明說，但兩人心底都很清楚，她身為神通，實在擔不起這個風險。

如果神通是一名Omega，這代表甚麼？代表她可以被標記。而來自古老的基因本能，被標記的Omega很難抗拒他的Alpha，這等同於有人可以簡簡單單就掌握住這強大的力量，而且幾乎不用付出任何代價，若是被有心人們知道這個消息，寇拉將會成為那些不懷好意的人們眼中最為肥美的目標。

「別擔心，我們都在妳身邊。」麻美對寇拉揚起笑。「整個神通小隊都是妳的後盾。」她眨眨眼，「不然朋友是用來做甚麼的，妳說是不是？」

寇拉也放鬆地一笑，「說實話，妳這個後盾大到我都有點受寵若驚了，看看這個──」她高舉雙手，似乎是想表達出對這個飛艇的讚嘆，「妳不只提供飛船，還拋下公司跟我一起出發到尋找御氣師，麻美，你對我真是太好了。」

「這個嘛，準備一艘飛艇對我並不是難事。」麻美收下恭維，「不過這趟跟你出來我其實也帶一點私心。」她轉頭眺望窗外的夜景，離開共和城的區域之後，從高處俯瞰，尚未高度工業化的地上僅能見到稀疏的幾點光芒，反倒是夜空上星光閃爍，好不美麗，「我打算把未來工業的事業版圖正式擴展出共和國。」確保公司的營運資金充足之後，麻美把目光放到之前無暇顧及的業務拓展，「我們過去雖然也有分公司在大地之國，但它在過去一直都比較像是代理商的經營模式，我打算親自走一趟，順道打聽打聽大地之國對我們產品的市場評價，做出一個全面性的評估報告後開股東──」說到這她突然一頓，轉頭對寇拉吐吐舌，「抱歉，這些東西你一定聽得很無聊吧。」

「商業上的事情我確實不大懂。」寇拉說得很誠實，「不過並不無聊，我喜歡你說起未來工業時很有活力的樣子。」她露出微笑，「很高興知道你的公司步上正軌。」

寇拉或許沒有那個意思，只是從她嘴裡聽到喜歡，加上那雙眼裡寫滿真誠的漂亮藍眼睛，麻美紅了紅臉，匆匆地把頭轉回前方正對駕駛座，「時間也有點晚了，妳要不要先回去休息？」

寇拉歪歪頭，不過看來並沒有察覺到麻美的不對勁，「那妳呢？妳該不會要在這裡待整夜？」

「跟我輪值的科本待會兒就會過來。」

飛船已經離開共和城好幾小時的路程，大夥兒多半都已經準備休息，只是麻美還是有些不放心這艘剛出廠的新船，所以自願留下來擔任輪值的第一班，讓原本的駕駛先去休息，但其實這也不是甚麼苦差事，飛船已經設定好方位與自動駕駛，她只是需要保持清醒以防任何意外狀況。

「好吧。」寇拉從椅子上起身，在離開前順勢拍拍麻美的肩膀。「妳也別太晚睡。」她低頭對麻美眨眨眼。「今天只是第一天，別對自己太嚴格。」

「我知道。」麻美對她回以一笑。「晚安，寇拉。」

「晚安，麻美。」

* * *

麻美是第一個注意到寇拉他們回來的人。

聽見寇拉一路走來都是非常沉重的步伐，還有那個拖拉椅子時的刺耳聲，再加上跟在她後頭搖頭嘆氣的馬可，麻美帶著已經猜到結果的安撫笑容看向坐在自己對面的人，「如何？」

開口前先發出了一陣無意義的怒吼，寇拉握緊兩手，「我發誓，要是那個傢伙再被我遇到，我一定要打爛他的眼鏡。」

旁邊摸著鬍子的丹增深嘆一口氣，「寇拉，妳不能因為他們拒絕妳就想打爛他們的眼鏡。」

「那是因為你沒有親自見到他。」寇拉語氣依舊是忿忿不平，她盤起兩腿，雙手抱胸靠向椅背。「他簡直是不可理喻。」

麻美用好奇的目光投向寇拉身後的馬可與博林，「發生甚麼了嗎？」

博林聳聳肩，「我這麼說好了，那傢伙看來似乎是──比較戀家的樣子？」

「我看是戀地下室吧。」寇拉哼一聲，隨後又發出一陣不甘願的呻吟，抱住頭，「我不懂，為什麼就是沒人想跟我們走！」

「沒辦法，他們也有原本的生活在，說走就走的可能性本來就不高。」說完後發現四周人都投來一種難以言喻的眼神，馬可向後縮一下肩膀，「我也沒說錯吧？」

博林湊過去拍拍馬可的背，「你潑冷水的時機還是一如往常地選得很好。」

「是，你說的沒錯。」寇拉轉頭看向馬可，雙手重新抱在胸前，咬了咬牙後一個一個字地說道，「那你又有甚麼高見？何不說來聽聽？」

「呃──」一個音拉長拉老半天，馬可最後非常果斷地使用遁走技能。「我想起我離開在廚房留了一壺茶，我去幫你們熱一下再端過來。」

目送馬可幾乎是以落荒而逃的速度走離開，寇拉轉回頭，眼神恰好對上摀嘴偷笑的麻美，也不知為什麼，看到麻美笑得兩眼都瞇起來的樣子，寇拉本來充斥怒氣的胸口就像被人鬆綁的氣球，怒氣一洩而散，連帶她的嘴角也忍不住偷偷上揚幾度。

「既然這裡也沒能成功──」發現自己在開口的瞬間似乎嚇到了寇拉──不誇張，她整個人幾乎快要從椅子上跳了起來──丹增困惑地撇看她一眼，才又繼續說道，「我們也只能往下個地方出發。」

麻美點點頭，「我去跟科本說一聲。」

「啊！等等！」下意識說完後發現大夥兒都看向自己，特別是已經站起來半轉過身的麻美，寇拉與她對望幾眼後莫名有些耳熱，連忙移開眼神，「我是想說，我們這幾天都在瘋狂趕路，特別是麻美跟科本，他們幾乎是24小時在輪值駕駛，或許我們可以在這休整個一兩天？」她看向丹增，似乎是想尋求認同。「你覺得如何？」

「嗯……」丹增沉思幾秒後點點頭，「我想我們晚個一兩天再上路也沒關係，也可以順便補充補給品。」

「太棒了！」吉諾拉是第一個跳起來歡呼的人，「我一直很想下去逛逛。」她興奮地跑到寇拉身邊，「妳剛才出去有看到甚麼動物嗎！我在書上看到大地之國內有一種特有的貓熊，身上是黑白色的，而且超級可愛！」

「娜嘉聽見說不定要吃醋了。」寇拉笑道，伸手搓搓吉諾拉的頭髮，「雖然我在路上沒聽說這附近有動物園，但我們明天可以出去找找。」她轉頭看向麻美，「要一起來嗎？」

「好啊。」麻美笑著應道，「飛船上載了幾台佐藤自動車停在後艙，明天我帶妳們出去兜風。」

「噢噢噢！我也想去！」博林舉起雙手，「麻美的車那麼拉風，出去一定很引人注目。」

經博林這麼一說，寇拉也想起麻美先前與她說過的話。心底才正猜想麻美開車出去的目的或許不只要載她們兜風，麻美看過來的兩眼也忽然對寇拉眨一眨，想來也是和寇拉想到一塊了。

「甚麼車？」端著幾杯茶的馬可恰好在這時走回來，「你們要出去？」

「丹增剛答應我們可以留在這玩個一兩天。」博林率先解釋道，忽略了丹增在後邊小聲說：「是休息與補充物資。」的反駁，「麻美說船上有車，她明天可以載我們出去兜風。」

「我明白了。」馬可點點頭，一邊把茶一杯杯地從盤子上放到桌上給大家。

「一起來？」寇拉出聲邀請。

馬可看看寇拉，又看看麻美，最後摸摸他的脖子，「還是算了，我想趁有空多看看吉諾拉借我看的書。」

「你喜歡那些書嗎？」聽見自己最喜愛的興趣終於有了同伴，吉諾拉開心地湊到馬可身前仰頭看向他，「你最喜歡哪一本？是那本永固城遊記？大地之國不為人知的風土民情？還是戴笠的神祕歷史？」

「我是覺得都蠻有趣的。」馬可搔搔他的臉頰，難得有點不大好意思的樣子，「不過有些地方的用字有點艱深，我看不大懂。」

「我可以教你！」說完後發現自己好像太興奮了，吉諾拉清咳一聲，「我是說，如果你想的話。」

「那真是太好了。」馬可沒有多想地回道，「下午如何？」他看看自己手錶，「現在差不多快要是午餐的時間了。」

聽見關鍵字，博林突然垮下臉，「糟糕，今天是不是輪到我負責午餐？」

「你猜的非常正確，老弟，今天確實是你當值。」馬可挑起眉，「我剛才去廚房，你好像連米都還沒洗？

「因為我完全忘記了啊啊。」博林哀號，「怎麼都沒人提醒我？」

「好啦，不用太緊張，我會幫你的。」寇拉笑道，看到麻美似乎也準備開口，她又補了一句，「麻美還是先休息吧，午飯之後就換妳駕駛了不是嗎？」

「呃─對──」似乎是沒有想到寇拉會記得自己輪值的時間，麻美正準備再爭取一番，寇拉已經走過來，輕壓麻美的肩膀讓她坐下。「午餐交給我們就好了。」她離手前拍了拍幾下。「不要太勞累。」

「是啊，麻美，妳就多休息一會兒。」博林也再旁附和，「當初說好由我們負責三餐，妳跟科本負責專心駕駛飛船。」一旁的布米與丹增等人也紛紛點頭。

見狀也不好再堅持自己是可以的，麻美只得乖乖地坐在位置上，接受馬可塞過來的熱茶。

啜飲一口後忽然聽見身後人的笑聲，她仰頭看向站在自己身後的寇拉，眼中全是困惑，「怎麼了？」

不過寇拉只是笑著搖搖頭，並沒有解釋她這時的笑聲是為何而起，再一次輕拍麻美的肩膀之後就和帶有滿臉感動向她道謝的博林走往廚房。

看向馬可也只得到他聳起雙肩的無聲回答，麻美又喝了一口手中捧著的熱茶，鼻子嗅了嗅。

這個茶──

似乎比平常的聞起來還要鹹了一點點。


	2. In Book3 EP3 - 1

從大地之國的女王那兒離開之後，寇拉跟隨大臣甘──或許該說是大臣急急忙忙地跟在寇拉嘗試提醒她路該怎麼走──回到大地之國安排給她們的住宿地方。

送到門口，甘向寇拉一鞠躬，正準備離開時麻美與丹增從裡頭走出留下他。

「先生，不好意思。」麻美先一步出聲，站在寇拉身邊，「我剛才四處逛了一會兒，我發現這地方似乎沒有安全房。」

「安全房？不好意思，我不懂妳的意思。」

「呃——就是那種可以從內鎖上，安排獨立排氣系統的房間，你知道的——」麻美帶著困惑的表情向甘解釋，「Omega在發熱期要待的地方，預防有什麼意外。」

甘挑了挑眉，「抱歉，我還是不懂。」他把雙手背在身後，審視的目光慢慢掃過在場幾人，「難道諸位之中有未被標記過的Omega存在？」

「事情不是你想的那樣。」麻美輕笑否認，表情毫無破綻，要不是寇拉很確定自己正是那位Omega，她都要相信麻美這句謊言。

「我們團隊裡剛好有小孩鄰近分化的年紀，丹增身為一名父親，只是想預防萬一。」她看向丹增，「我說的對嗎？」

「是的。」丹增隨即附和道，「雖然我們不會在這裡待太久，但總是要小心一點。」

聽見這事與丹增孩子有關，甘立刻客氣地向他解釋，「丹增大師，我不清楚其他地方的法律，但是在這裡，我們不允許Omega逃避Alpha的標記，這是違法的行為。」

「你是跟我說——」寇拉皺起眉，「不論甚麼狀況，Omega都不能拒絕Alpha的標記？」

「是的。」甘點頭，「再說了，Omega的天職就是孕育生命，為什麼他們要拒絕？」

「可是——」寇拉試圖反駁些什麼，「有些人可能十三十四歲就經歷性別分化，難道那些孩子也不能拒絕？」

「一旦開始分化，發熱期發作，不就代表Omega的身體已經成熟到足以生育？」甘似乎一點也不覺得這樣的認知有何異狀，他反倒是對寇拉等人的反應感到困惑，「貴國難道不是也這樣？分化即代表成年？」

見寇拉似乎還想說些什麼，丹增先一步出手輕輕按住寇拉的肩膀，出聲說道，「謝謝你對我們的解釋，甘。」他走向前，一邊邀請他與自己同行，「不過我還有一點問題想確認，介意我陪你走一段路嗎？」

「當然不。」甘禮貌地又一次對所有人鞠躬，「很樂意隨時為你提供解答，丹增大師。」

也不管丹增與甘是否已經走到聽不見她們聲音的距離，寇拉氣憤地說道，「我不敢相信他剛才是認真的？」

「我是聽說過Omega在大地之國的權利相對——落後。」麻美保守地評論，「但沒想到是到這種程度。」

「為什麼我以前都沒注意到這些問題？」寇拉垂下她的雙肩，「那些人可能才十三四歲，我甚至知道一名孩子在十歲就經歷性別分化，而他們居然認為那樣的孩子是成年？這太愚蠢了！他們到底把Omega看作是什麼？」

「而我居然還要幫統治這種國家的女王做事。」寇拉毫不掩飾臉上的厭惡，「我真不應該答應。」

「甚麼？」麻美被這突然的訊息嚇到，「妳答應她什麼？」

「我答應要幫她帶回一筆稅金。」寇拉嘆口氣，她左右看看，忽然注意到房裡都沒有動靜，「其他人呢？」

「凱不見了，所以大夥兒正在找他。」麻美解釋道，「我跟丹增則是在等妳回來。」當她發現這個安全屋的問題，她立刻去找另一位知情的丹增表達她的擔心，「我想妳在這裡時應該要小心一點。」

「你跟丹增都擔心過頭了，麻美。」寇拉聳聳肩，「都已經過那麼久，我敢肯定我根本不會有什麼發熱期。」

「即使如此我們還是不能掉以輕心。」麻美勸道，「妳一定得去嗎？」

「她答應我拿回稅金就把御氣師的消息告訴我，再說了，那裏也有其他士兵在，我想應該不會有甚麼危險。」寇拉用拇指比比飛船所在的方向，「只要我們快去快回，說不定晚餐前我們就能回來了。」

麻美有點猶豫，「或許我們該等等丹增──」

「不會有事的。」寇拉安撫地笑道，「我想女王只是打算享受一下使喚我的權力感，不會對我下甚麼陷阱。」

「好吧。」麻美被說服，「妳有地圖或是那個地方座標嗎？」

「謝啦，麻美，妳最好了。」她笑著擁抱麻美一下，只有短短幾秒，還在不會驚嚇到Alpha的程度內，「他們有給我地圖，路上我再跟妳講。」

* * *

回頭望向那扇已經關得緊緊的門，確信自己不會得到任何來自士兵的幫助，寇拉不得不承認，她當時或許真的該等丹增回來才對。不過現在說甚麼也來不及，與身旁的麻美交換一個眼神，寇拉走向那名最靠近兩人的搶匪。從他的身材與氣勢來看，他應該就是這群的首領。

「離金子遠一點，女士們，這樣妳們才不會受傷。」

「你們才該離遠一點。」寇拉反道，雙手已經擺起攻擊架式，一股濃郁嗆人的胡椒味卻打斷她的話，她頓了一會兒壓下那股想咳的慾望繼續說道。「不管你們願不願意，這些金子我都必須帶走。」刺鼻的胡椒味很快地被一股熟悉的花香取代，寇拉這才發現原來那個味道是對方的費洛蒙。撇了一下已經背靠在自己身後的人，寇拉嘴角浮現一抹連她自己也沒有察覺的微笑。

「拿下她們。」

隨那首領發下號令，四周圍著的搶匪默契地一同逼近，霎時之間，感受到多種夾帶敵意的氣息全數向自己撲來，寇拉皺起眉，立刻一舉用御氣術吹開所有人。

由於過去從不會有這些氣息干擾自己，她確實一時之間亂了陣腳，不過她很快重新站穩雙腳，兩手打直向上一舉，一道土牆立刻憑空升起擋去來自兩人身後的攻擊，隨同她的腳步開始移動，一堆堆隆起的土柱也如自泥地升騰起的海浪，隔開剩餘幾人。

跳上自地面高高竄起的土柱，藉由從高空制敵來避免大部分的影響，寇拉將自己改為在第二線輔助的角色，御氣吹開麻美來不及躲開的攻擊，或是利用御土術隔開敵人，替她創造出有利的攻擊場地。

綜觀全場的高視角下，發現有一名搶匪決定趁亂用長茅挑起一袋金子拿了就跑，寇拉迅速跳下土柱，右腳朝地用力一踩。一瞬間，一條細長的土堆從她所站之處攏起，飛快地追上那台準備駛離的機車，最後先一步地出現在機車行進的方向前方，運用突然出現的高地差成功使機車龍頭偏移摔車。

心底才剛慶幸自己來得及搶回金子，寇拉準備回頭繼續支援麻美，不料一轉身就見有名搶匪已經舉起弓弩瞄準麻美背後，眼見箭頭射已被射出，寇拉連忙運出一塊土牆擋住攻擊，卻沒料到那箭頭在撞擊土牆時卻爆炸出一大片粉末，一瞬間，她眼前全是粉末的艷紅色。

那群搶匪見狀也急忙抓準時機撤退。

「妳在這場戰爭中選錯了邊，神通。」然而即使是狼狽地逃離，離開前，那名在臉上塗抹白色顏料的搶匪仍不忘朝寇拉二人吼道。「那些黃金不屬於女王，它屬於人民！」

不過寇拉實在無暇顧及那人到底說了甚麼，不慎吸入的粉末令她的咳嗽幾乎停不下，隨風勢撲來的粉末甚至跑進她的眼睛裡，讓她連好好睜開眼都有些做不太到。

「寇拉！」

大力地眨一眨眼，寇拉抹掉那些受到刺激而生理性流出的淚水，看向匆匆走到她身邊的麻美。「咳─麻美─咳咳───」

「妳先別說話，把眼睛閉起來。」

閉上眼前，模糊的視線只有看到麻美摘下手套的動作，幾秒之後，寇拉感覺到麻美正在替自己撥掉那些殘留在她臉上與頭髮上的粉末，她溫熱的指腹幾乎撫過寇拉臉上的每一個地方，她的眉尾、她的眼角、她的臉頰、鼻尖……甚至是她的雙唇，讓寇拉不禁好奇起自己這時在麻美眼中是甚麼樣子。

再想想那粉末的顏色，她只希望不會是太可笑的模樣。

好一會兒之後，感覺到麻美收手的動作，寇拉嘴裡咕噥一聲道謝睜開眼，也開始低頭拍去身上那些粉末。

「還好嗎？有沒有覺得哪裡不舒服？」

聽出麻美語氣裡的擔心，寇拉連忙安撫。「我沒事。就是這東西實在有點難聞。」她皺起鼻子，一臉厭惡地說道。

「我覺得這東西可能沒那麼單純。」麻美低頭觀察留在自己手上的那些粉末，用指腹搓揉幾下後，她突然拿出隨身攜帶的筆記本，撕下一張紙後把一些粉末保存在其中好好收起。「我想我們應該快點離開，那些人說不定可能會再回來。」

「也對。」寇拉一邊說，一邊轉頭朝那群總算敢從屋子裡探頭出來的士兵們大喊。「嘿！敵人已經走了，你們現在可以繼續把稅金送上飛船了吧？」不過她的話似乎沒什麼用，那群士兵還是堅持躲在門後不敢走過來。

「我們自己來吧。」麻美在寇拉身後說道，她走到那袋被打開的黃金，把攤散在地的金子一塊塊撿回袋內。「省得跟他們浪費時間。」然後重新拉緊繩子綁好袋口，將整袋金子拋回木車上。

寇拉也走到單輪推車的把手後方，看來是贊同了麻美的意見。只是在推動這台沉重木板車時，她還是忍不住抱怨一句。「提醒我一下，我當初到底為什麼要答應做這件事？」

「為了尋找御氣師。」麻美出手幫忙寇拉穩住行進中的車輛。

「她的消息最好不要讓我失望。」寇拉嘀咕，使出力氣將車給推上進入飛船的斜坡。「不然我一定當場跟她翻臉。」

老實講，對於一名將國家經營成這樣的女王，麻美內心已經沒有甚麼期待，她猜想寇拉心底其實也已經有個底，所以她並沒有再說些甚麼，只是轉了個話題。「希望我們回去時其他人也已經找到凱。」進到飛船之後，她按著門邊的裝置收起連接外面地面的斜坡。

「是阿，最好能藉此轉移丹增的注意，免得他質詢我這副模樣是怎麼回事。」雖然寇拉臉上已經大致沒有粉末殘存，但她的衣服看來是無法幸免於難，「要不聽完剛才發生的事，他大概又要搖頭嘆氣碎念我好一陣子。」

「丹增只是關心妳。」

「我知道。」寇拉轉轉眼，把稅金連同車子留在出入口附近之後，「所以我才會乖乖地站在那裡聽他講完。」

「我想丹增會比較希望妳能把話記在心裡。」麻美偷笑，「又或許他並不會發現這件事，只要妳先去沖個澡。」她摸摸下巴想了想，「我的行李沒有全拿下船，應該能找出幾件衣服借妳穿。」

「那真是太好了。」寇拉感激道，「我現在確實很想洗個澡。」

「我去開船。」麻美指指駕駛座的方向，「妳直接去我房間洗吧，開門密碼是三一七二。」

寇拉比出明白的手勢。「我待會兒過去找妳。」

等到寇拉洗好澡過來找麻美時，她們距離永固城大約只剩幾分鐘的路程。

察覺到腳步聲立刻回頭，看到寇拉身上穿的是她原本的衣服，不過已經是洗乾淨的樣子，麻美困惑的表情只維持幾秒，又很快地會意笑道，「御水術真是方便。」

「妳的衣服還是幫了大忙。」寇拉也笑道，「畢竟我可不想洗完澡後光著身體在那洗衣服。」

麻美發誓她不是故意的，但她還是忍不住在腦中稍微想像一下那樣的畫面，這讓她突然有些不好意思面對寇拉的眼睛──不過她很快地決定把原因怪罪在那罐洗髮精上，要不是因為在寇拉身上聞見自己平常用慣的味道，她很肯定自己才不會突然變得那麼奇怪，她現在非常想衝回去問問當初的自己到底是在想甚麼，才挑了灌花香味道與自己費洛蒙如此相像的洗髮精？

「跟妳借的衣服我也洗好了，就掛在衣櫥外。」寇拉看來並沒有發覺麻美此時的異狀，不知為何，她這時並沒有完全綁起頭髮，只有綁好兩側，剩餘頭髮則是隨意地披散在肩上。「我猜我們快回到永固城了？」

「是──是的──」因為寇拉湊過來查看地圖的姿勢而更清楚聞到她身上的香氣，麻美下意識屏住氣，卻無法阻止自己的視線黏在寇拉後頸的位置上，穿透因為低頭而分垂散開的頭髮，看到那隱隱約約藏在衣領後的腺體。

她吞吞口水，好一番努力才終於成功移開目光。「應該再過一會兒就能看到城牆。」

「麻美。」

聽見寇拉語氣有些困惑的叫出自己名字，麻美心虛地小聲回應，「怎麼了？」

「妳看，那邊朝我們飛過來的黑影是不是歐奇？」

聽完馬上悄悄在內心鬆了口氣，麻美定神朝寇拉指的方向細看，「看起來似乎──」黑影的速度比她們想像中要來得快，麻美話都還沒說完，兩者之間的距離已經近到她們看得足夠清楚。「是歐奇沒錯。」

而且──

「還附帶了一個已經氣炸的丹增。」寇拉語氣有點抖，「我是不是要慘了？」

麻美還沒來得及出言安慰多少，迅速駕馭飛天蠻牛降落在甲板上的氣宗大師已經運用他飛快的步伐來到她們身後。

「妳們兩個到底在想甚麼？」

丹增第一句話就是這個。

氣得彷彿鬍子也要跟著吹起來，這位神通最為敬重的導師站到兩位年輕人身旁。「才兩個人就去對付一幫已經搶走好幾次稅金的土匪？」看到眼前兩人張大口，一副就是「你怎麼會知道？」的驚訝表情，丹增深吐一口長氣，「那不是重點，寇拉，妳必須要明白，妳現在處在一個很關鍵的──」丹增突然止住聲，然後這次換他瞪大眼看向兩人，兩隻眼睛不停在寇拉與麻美身上來回查看。

很快理解到丹增是誤會了甚麼，麻美也不禁臉熱起來，不過還是忍著羞意主動解釋。「丹增，事情不是你想的那樣。」

「想的那樣？」倒是寇拉仍然是搞不清楚狀況的樣子。「甚麼事？」

「不，麻美，妳們不需要跟我解釋。」丹增在倒退幾步後用單手摀住眼，「妳們年輕人的事，妳們決定就好。」

「丹增。」麻美哭笑不得，「拜託，請聽我講完。」

「到底是甚麼事？」寇拉又問。

「別擔心，我沒有妳們想像中的那麼古板。」看來是已經冷靜下來的丹增撫撫他的鬍子，「雖然我承認我是很驚訝，不過其實我覺得妳們兩個──」

「我沒有標記寇拉。」

說完後見其餘二人都瞬間閉上嘴──外加寇拉臉上明顯開始急速竄升的熱度──麻美嘆口氣，努力保持自己語氣的平靜說道。

「現在，我們可以冷靜地談談了嗎？」


	3. In Book3 EP3 - 2

「我現在已經瞭解事情的經過。」丹增點點頭，然後他停頓一下，「也很抱歉有了剛才的誤會。」

偷瞄寇拉時看她似乎仍然尷尬得不想說話，麻美只得暫代她們兩人接受丹增的道歉。「沒關係，誤會解開就好。」

「不過我也有些不好的預感。」丹增轉頭看向麻美，「麻美，能否麻煩妳借我看看妳收集起來的樣本？」

麻美從外套的口袋裡拿出她仔細收好的紙包遞給丹增。

打開它，丹增一見到那粉末的顏色就皺起眉，用手沾起些微粉末一嗅之後，他的雙眉又鎖得更緊。

看到丹增的表情，麻美也不禁擔心起來。「你知道這是甚麼嗎？」

「如果我沒有猜錯。」丹增神色凝重地把紙重新包好。「這可能是一種催化劑。」

「催化劑？」寇拉終於也出聲加入話題，「用來作甚麼？」

「催化Alpha或是Omega的發熱期，簡單說它就是跟抑制劑有相反效果的藥品。」丹增低聲道，「在議會通過第一級藥物管制法案前，黑幫分子在共和城也常利用催化劑攻擊警察，造成不少麻煩。」他看向寇拉，手摀在嘴邊喃喃，「可是又似乎不大對。」

「時間。」麻美很快猜到丹增沒有講完的話，「寇拉已經吸入催化劑好一陣子，照道理藥效應該已經發作才對。」

「沒錯。」丹增點頭，「就我所知，一般人多半是在吸入後不久開始出現症狀。」他眼中滿是擔憂，「寇拉，妳確定妳沒事嗎？」

「看吧，我就說我搞不好不會有發熱期。」比起另外兩人的凝重，寇拉本人倒是看得很樂觀，「再說那粉末也可能根本不是你口中的催化劑。」

「妳也可能是吸入的劑量不多而遲延發作。」丹增嘆口氣，「就我所知，它所導致的發熱期症狀會比一般的發熱期還嚴重，而且必須先中和催化劑的藥效，施打的抑制劑才能生效。」他看向麻美，「我知道這個問題有點強人所難，但你有辦法解析這個樣品的成分，製造出解藥嗎？」

「化學並不是我的強項。」麻美搖頭，「如果是在共和城，有我實驗室的先進儀器在可能還有一些機會，這裡的話我實在做不到。」

「我在大地之國也沒有甚麼認識的人……」眼看飛船已經進入下環區，丹增再次皺眉，「或許我們應該先帶寇拉離開永固城。」

「什麼？不。」寇拉雙手抱在胸前。「在找到永固城裡的御氣師前，我哪裡也不去。」

麻美也問了一句，「可是其他人找到凱了嗎？」

丹增似乎也明白自己的想法可能不大現實，嘆氣道，「在我離開前，凱以及去找他的馬可和博林也還沒回來。」

「那我更不會走。」

「寇拉。」丹增看來非常頭疼，「你的發熱期不能被發現，一旦女王發現你是Omega，你的處境會很危險。我向甘打聽過，這裡不是南方水族或是共和城，大地之國對Omega並沒有那麼地──平等。」

「但我可能不會有發熱期，你甚至連我是不是Omega都不確定。」寇拉據理力爭道，「你說的都是假設性的問題，而永固城裡有還沒被找到的御氣師則是事實。我必須把稅金帶回去，再見女王一面。」

「我有個提議。」麻美插入話題中，「你帶寇拉回去，同時，我回去找那些土匪，我相信他們手中會有解藥，或是至少知道哪裡可以拿到？」

「不！」寇拉高聲道，「我不可能讓妳一個人單獨去──」

「這辦法或許可行。」說完見到寇拉瞪了自己一眼，丹增又連忙補充，「但寇拉說得也對，由我去吧，我是Beta，那些催化劑對我沒用，而且我跟歐奇去的話一兩天就能回來。」

不是沒有看懂寇拉那一副「我是絕對不會讓妳一個人去」的表情，麻美也不好再多作爭執，把寇菈先前給自己的地圖交給丹增，「那群土匪不是第一次犯案，我想在當地派駐的士兵們多少會知道一些他們的背景。」

「多謝。」丹增接過地圖收好，「事不宜遲，我會直接出發。」他看向寇拉，伸手輕搭上她的肩膀，「妳這幾天一定要多加小心，盡量不要獨處，讓吉諾拉陪著妳好嗎？」

寇拉點點頭，「你也是，小心安全。」她停頓一會兒，「剛才……對不起……我沒有要兇你的意思。」

丹增微笑，拍拍她的肩膀。「我知道，寇拉。」然後他又看向麻美，相視的兩人都點點頭，無聲地達成他們的默契。

一起目送丹增搭上前往甲板的電梯離開，在電梯門闔上之後，寇拉轉回頭時恰好對上麻美的目光，不知為何地，她很快閃躲開視線，藏在頭髮裡的耳朵也有點紅。

其實這種反應麻美並不陌生，許多已經知道她是Alpha的Omega也常在與她對上目光之後露出類似的表情，但麻美不認為這是甚麼好事，因為這代表寇拉已經逐漸明白兩人之間的性別之分，在她眼裡，麻美恐怕很難再只是單純的好朋友。

她在內心無聲地嘆口氣，在重新開口之前假裝自己甚麼都沒有注意到。

「寇拉，妳覺得我待會兒可以陪妳去面見女王嗎？」她看到寇拉轉過頭來，溫聲對她解釋，「其實我是很想代替妳走一趟，但我想女王是不會同意的，所以想說至少陪妳走一趟。」她現在能做到的，就是如丹增說的不要讓寇拉獨處，特別是與大地之國的人單獨相處。

「我想應該是沒甚麼問題。」寇拉歪歪頭，突然露出有點痞的笑容，「即便不行，我也有辦法讓那個大臣同意。」

麻美對她微笑，然後把目光放回駕駛座的正前方。

「準備一下吧，我們要降落了。」

* * *

「妳在說謊！這座城裡不可能沒有御氣師。」

「妳好大膽子敢質疑我？」

「我憑甚麼不敢？妳騙我去替妳做骯髒事，攻擊妳的人民，現在還敢跟我說謊？我們當初已經說好──妳要告訴我御氣師的下落！」

就在寇拉與大地之國的女王一言一語地吵起來時，一股濃郁厚重的沉香氣息因為女王的動怒而逐漸蔓延開，這讓麻美下意識皺皺鼻，雖然Alpha之間並不能一眼就發現對方是Alpha，不過在感受同類的過度張揚氣息時，Alpha或多或少的都會感受到一股同性相斥的本能──然後她想想也不覺得意外，在這種尊崇Alpha的國家，他們的女王自然只會是Alpha。

站在寇拉身後與大臣甘並肩站在一起，麻美可以很清楚地感受到身旁這人現時對女王的畏懼，不論是心理上或是生理上都是，Alpha散發的氣息一旦過於強烈，Beta或是Omega很容易感受到侵略感，本能地感到恐懼。

可是寇拉並沒有。

麻美的目光飄回到眼前人身上──在下船之前，寇拉已經綁回她標誌性的馬尾髮型──她以一己之身站在女王面前，站在這可能是整個世界最有權勢的其中一人面前，在Alpha面前，卻絲毫不感畏懼。

是阿，就算她真的是Omega又如何？她更是神通，是全世界唯一同時掌握四種御術的人。

然而一旦她是Omega的消息被散布開來，世人在看待她時將永遠先貼上一個標籤──別說是他人，就連自己與丹增知曉時，不也轉變他們對寇拉的看法與信任嗎？

思及此，麻美覺得自己好像又找到另一個寇拉身份不該公開的理由，她甚至私心認為這比那些安全上的問題更為合理。

寇拉的身分並不能被發現，至少不能是在現在，她看得很清楚，這名女孩仍然想要向世人證明她有資格擔起這份資任，她想尋求世人的認同，渴望成為一名稱職──或是偉大──的神通，成為一名不愧對安昂託付的神通，儘管最親近她的身邊之人，甚至是也認識安昂的人從來不曾這樣要求她，麻美依然看得出來，這是寇拉最為渴望能做到的事，她以身為神通自豪。

她要自己不愧於身為神通。

所以她絕對不能在這時被發現Omega的身份。在這之前，人們見到她是神通，等到這個祕密不再是秘密，比起神通，他們更會意識到的是她的性別，她是Omega，所有世人對於Omega的刻板印象都會在瞬間加之於她的身上，使人們輕易地開始輕視她、質疑她的能力，儘管他們只要多瞭解這名女孩就會知道那些都不是真的。可又有多少人真的願意花時間去認識寇拉，穿透Omega的身分──甚至是神通的身分，看到真正的她？看到她在御術上的天賦，她對世界的熱忱、對他人的赤誠……

思緒被一股突然出現的熟悉氣息拉回，麻美卻為此感到困惑。她曾經在飛船上聞過這個味道幾次，雖然她始終沒有發現這個好聞的氣息是來自何處，它像是來自海洋，卻又有種讓人垂涎的誘人香氣……

一瞬間，麻美突然明白了。

她邁開步伐，不顧甘發現她行動後的勸阻，走到寇拉身邊介入她們倆人的對話，同時也暗自地稍微釋放出自己的氣息。

「寇拉，或許我們該走了。」

「甚麼？」

「妳的僕人說得對。」女王向後靠坐在她的王座上，「不過這人竟然膽敢無視朕的存在，不經允許就開口。」她的眼神投向寇拉與麻美身後的甘。「無禮至極。」

甘立刻下跪拜道，萬分恐懼道，「臣這就帶她們離開。」

「我說過，他們不是我的僕人。」寇拉又一次地被惹怒，她甩開甘想要帶她走的手，又邁一步走近女王。「我告訴妳，這件事還沒──嗚──」她摀嘴止住聲，在突然一個腳軟看似就要摔在地時被麻美迅速地攬住腰支撐。

神通突生的異狀讓女王也瞇起眼。

「女王陛下，實在是萬分抱歉。」見事情果真如自己猜想的一樣，麻美很是心急卻又不趕在臉上露出太多情緒，只能把自己稍稍擋在寇拉前方，「神通寇拉在剛才討回稅金的過程中，其實受了點傷。」

「哦？」女王單手靠在扶手上，「都受傷了還有剛才的力氣能跟朕吵？」

「──我想神通只是心切在御氣師上。」麻美恭敬回道，內心卻因為寇拉身上傳過來的體溫愈來愈緊張，「剛才有所冒犯還請多見諒。」

「哼嗯……」女王摸摸她的下頷，「罷了，妳們下去吧。」

「多謝陛下。」暗自鬆了口氣，麻美轉身準備攙扶寇拉離開，她的呼吸已經開始變得沉重，她們必須盡快離開這裡。

「甘。」

「臣在。」

「你待會兒帶朕的御醫過去神通那兒，替她看看。」

因為這番話而再次抬頭看向女王，只見女王撐頭靠在椅邊，看向麻美的眼神顯得有些意義深長，「妳很幸運，朕今天心情不錯。」

「……」

現在這個處境，麻美覺得她們彷彿是一群被圍捕住的狐狸，看似還有逃竄的機會，殊不知，所有可能逃跑的路線都已經在獵人的掌握之下，而獵人之所以遲遲未展開追捕，也只是在欣賞她們的垂死掙扎罷了，這種被動的狀態實在是讓人非常不安。

沉默幾秒之後，麻美只得再次恭敬地低下頭。

「非常感謝您的幫助，陛下。」


	4. In Book3 EP3 - 3

走離開大殿之內，麻美把自己攬在寇拉腰上的手又收得更加得緊一些。在她們離開之前，女王看過來的眼神令麻美感到非常不安。

「麻美……」

「我知道，寇拉，妳忍耐一下。」

腦內迅速轉著兩人該怎麼在最少人注意她們到的情況下回到住的地方，麻美也繼續將自己的氣味豪不掩飾地發散出去，她不在乎有沒有人會因此產生敵意，她現在只在乎能不能隱藏住寇拉的身份。

「我馬上帶妳回到其他人哪裡。」

……又或是她們該回去飛船上？丹增現在不在，要是馬可他們也還沒回來，光靠剩下幾人麻美實在沒有把握能夠保護好寇拉。但萬一他們已經回去了呢？飛船是她們唯一的交通工具，她不能夠隨便拋下其他人離開，天知道他們被留下之後會發生甚麼事──該死的，這種時候要是有比無線電更好的聯絡方式──

麻美掩住臉深呼吸一口氣。

冷靜下來，佐藤麻美，妳只是被寇拉的費洛蒙給影響到，冷靜想想，一定還有什麼其他辦法。

「麻美！」

「吉諾拉？」麻美又驚又喜地看著這位氣宗小女孩和北極熊狗一起跑過來，「妳們怎麼會在這裡？」

「我跟娜嘉(Naga)原本在附近找凱，娜嘉卻突然咬著我的衣服一直要我過來。」吉諾拉走靠近，「怎麼了？為什麼寇拉──嗚──」剛想幫忙攙扶寇拉，吉諾拉伸出的手腕卻突然被麻美扣住，力道大得令她忍不住悶哼一聲。

聽到吉諾拉聲音的瞬間才意識到自己作了甚麼，麻美飛快地鬆手抽回。「抱歉。」沒有忽略吉諾拉已經留下紅痕的手腕，麻美心底滿是歉意，「對不起，我……」察覺自己這是開始對所有靠近寇拉的人產生敵意，她的左手握成拳，「吉諾拉，事情我等下再跟妳解釋，情況緊急，我現在必須把寇拉帶回飛船上，妳能不能回去找其他人請他們到船上會合？」

「可是爸爸他──」

「我知道丹增不在城裡，其他人就行了。」

「我明白了。」吉諾拉點點頭，「我馬上回去。」她看向寇拉的眼神仍然滿是擔心，不過這位成熟的女孩沒有浪費時間留下追問，看著她奔跑離開的背影，麻美不由得暗自鬆了口氣。

突然感覺到腰後傳來一股小小的撞力，麻美低頭一看，原來是北極熊狗湊了過來，一邊發出嗚咽聲似乎是也在擔心她的主人。

「乖女孩。」寇拉帶著虛弱的笑容摸摸牠的頭，「謝謝妳來找我們。」

協助寇拉坐到已經主動趴下的娜嘉身上，麻美本來只打算走在娜嘉的身邊，可是一看到娜嘉不過是起身，寇拉身體就搖搖欲墜得彷彿下一秒隨時會摔落，她猶豫幾秒，最後還是踩上鞍坐到寇拉身後。

嘴裡溫和地說著「還是我來吧」，麻美雙手接替寇拉拿過韁繩，到這一瞬間，她才意識到自己這姿勢幾乎等同於是把寇拉置於自己懷裡。

盡力忽視從寇拉身上散發的氣味，麻美動作小小地吞嚥一口才又開口。

「娜嘉，帶我們回去飛船上。」

* * *

「妳是說寇拉正在面對發熱期？」吉諾拉很是驚訝，「可是──」她轉頭看看身後那扇的鐵門，一門之隔的安全室裡，寇拉正在休息。「為什麼？她是神通，她不應該會有第二性別。」

「誰也不清楚，只猜到可能是和諧匯聚當時，光明神靈曾經離開寇拉體內的關係。」簡單解釋完，麻美目光也投向那扇門，「現在最重要的是，我們絕對不能讓大地之國知道這點。」

「發熱期，這代表她可能是Alpha或是……」

「Omega，布米，寇拉是Omega。」

前共和軍將軍聽見也稍稍瞪大眼，隨後摸摸下巴沉思道，「這個消息可能會改變很多事。」

「這件事還是個秘密，加上我和丹增也只有幾個人知道而已。」麻美並沒有打算說明自己為何是已經知道的一員，「我認為女王很可能察覺到不對勁，才故意派人過來替她療傷。」她不得不說，寇拉這發熱期實在來得太過不巧，早不開始，晚不開始，偏偏是在女王面前的時候發作，「事情的經過你們剛才也已經聽完，我認為我們應該先離開永固城，等寇拉在安全的地方結束發熱期之後再回來跟其他人會合。」

「不需要。」

安全室的鐵門突然被人從內打開。

三人一同轉頭，見到寇拉靠在門邊站著，雖然這時臉上還有點紅狀況卻比剛才好了許多，「我可以去見那個醫生。」顯然她也聽到麻美提出的意見。

「寇拉？」麻美下意識想靠近她，不過身體才剛剛一動又馬上停住。「妳怎麼會──」她很快注意安全室內的桌上有瓶空罐。「妳用了抑制劑？」安全室必須常備一定數量的發熱期抑制劑，這是她定下的規則，每一台來自佐藤工業的飛船在出廠時都必須要做到。

寇拉對她一笑，算是應了麻美的問話。「我想丹增可能錯了，抑制劑多少還是有點用。」

確實，麻美聞得出來寇拉身上的味道淡掉不少。「但這可能只是暫時的，萬一妳在醫生面前時又跟在女王那裏時……」

「我知道，我打抑制劑只是想保持一陣子的清醒而已。」寇拉看向麻美，「我想跟妳談談。」然後她又看向布米與吉諾拉，「就我們兩個。」

布米會意地點點頭，「那我去通道那邊守著。」走時一邊挽起他的袖子，「他們若想上船，可得先通過布米大人我這關。」

「──我去幫布米叔叔。」吉諾拉反應遲了幾秒，匆匆趕上布米前，她不忘回頭道，「別擔心，要是事情不對，我會馬上廣播到整座飛船。」

一起目送他們離開，確認他們已經聽不見這裡的對話，寇拉回頭看著麻美，「麻美。」她語帶堅決，「我想請妳標記我。」

「妳是說暫時標記？」麻美很快就明白寇拉還沒完全講完的辦法，然後用更快的速度否決，「不，寇拉，我不行。」

「抱歉，我知道這個要求有些過分。」寇拉跨步走出門，「可是只要妳標記我，我的發熱期症狀很快就會結束。」

麻美也跟著後退一步，維持自己與寇拉的距離，「我做不到。」

「為什麼？這只是暫時標記。」寇拉指指她自己的後頸，「如果我知道的沒有錯，妳只需要咬一下這裡。」

「對，理論上是這樣沒錯。」感覺自己的認知似乎與寇拉有所出入，麻美停頓一會兒才又開口，「告訴妳這些知識的人……他到底是怎麼跟妳解釋『標記』這件事？」

寇拉歪歪頭，「老實講，我當初沒有很認真聽。我只記得『標記』分成暫時與永久兩種。」她比比自己後頸，「前者是Alpha啃咬這裡的腺體留下她的費洛蒙，而後者則是需要再加上──」她聳肩，「在發熱期中過程完整的性行為。」

「那他有沒有告訴妳，在Omega處於非自願的情況下，暫時標記幾乎沒辦法成功。」

「我猜應該是有？」寇拉還是面帶困惑，「但是，是我請妳標記我，這還不算自願嗎？」

「這有點難解釋。」麻美抿嘴，「妳以為妳是自願的，但妳的心可能不這麼認為。」

「好吧，這下我真的不懂了。」

看到寇拉一臉茫然，麻美不得不對她從頭解釋。「當神通安昂與烈火王朱克結束百年戰爭，他帶回的不只是和諧，他也帶回百年戰爭之前的性別觀念。」

不只是神通安昂身為一般的男人卻罕見地選擇Beta作為他的伴侶，也不僅是他對前任議員索卡的支持，鼓勵他的Omega好友不一定需要接受一位Alpha的標記，更不是協助身為Beta的烈火王朱克坐穩以往只有Alpha得以繼承的王位──安昂用他的影響力向世人展現，在多年以前的世界，不論你是甚麼性別，他人都不會因此對你有所偏見。

「在安昂的影響下，愈來愈多人重新意識到藏在標記後的不平等關係，他們開始質疑它存在的必要性，研究它。」

Alpha的標記不只是一種對外展現的特徵，除能藉此向他人宣示Omega主權的行為，Alpha殘留在Omega身上的費洛蒙也會形成一種心理暗示──或是確實地對大腦產生物理性質上的化學變化，麻美知道這兩種學說都有人支持並提出證據──讓Omega感覺到自己必須聽從Alpha，支持Alpha的決定。用更為世俗一點的說法來講──

「有些人甚至開始認為，標記就是一種天生的洗腦手段，藉此讓Omega瘋狂愛上Alpha。」

「雖然還找不到原因，但暫時標記能否成功似乎與Omega本身的心態有很大關聯性。當愈來愈多Omega對標記感到心理上的牴觸，暫時標記成功的情況也愈來愈少發生。」

因為不管世人如何美化，標記本質上就是一種侵略行為，它讓Omega失去他的自由意志，成為Alpha的附屬品──它可以說是侵犯了Omega的心靈。就像沒有人會毫無理由地站在那兒給人打，一旦知道後果，沒有人會天生自願接受標記。

「妳現在可以明白了嗎？不論是不是暫時性的，標記就是標記，當Omega潛意識已經對標記產生恐懼與厭惡，不是單憑妳覺得妳願意就能成功的。」

這或許就是發熱期最原始的存在目的，先是迫使Omega無法拒絕Alpha的靠近，最終又藉由性高潮的情緒來壓制心理上被Alpha標記時的抗拒。

「我懂了。」寇拉沉聲道，「麻美。如果妳的拒絕是來自妳並不想做件事──不論是對誰，在甚麼情況下都不願意──那我尊重妳的原則，我收回我的請求。」她再一次走向麻美，而這次，麻美並沒有退開。「但如果是因為其他的顧慮，或是妳覺得不會成功而不想做。」她抿抿唇，「那我也再拜託妳一次，至少我們可以先嘗試看看？」

「寇拉，暫時標記是不可能的。而我也不想為了保護妳而跟妳上床。」麻美說完，掩住臉發出一陣無助的呻吟聲，「很抱歉我講的那麼直接，我瞭解妳想要用最快的方法解決問題，如果可以的話，我一定會幫妳，可是沒有，標記只能──」她的聲音因為寇拉的靠近而消失。

任由寇拉抓住自己的手，麻美撇開頭，不敢看向寇拉。

「麻美，我這樣講可能很沒有道理。」寇拉輕聲說道，「可是我真的覺得妳不會失敗，我就是知道。」她眨一眨眼，「誰知道呢，神通的直覺有時是很神奇的。」

「……我想事情恐怕沒有妳想的那麼簡單。」

「試試看也無妨不是嗎？就當是被我騙了。」感覺到麻美的抗拒有些鬆動，寇拉對她微笑，「我跟你保證，只要妳這次標記失敗，我就不會繼續堅持這個主意。」

低頭與寇拉相望，沉默幾十秒之後，麻美顫抖著聲音開口。「如果這是唯一能說服妳辦法。」

得到麻美的承諾，寇拉再次向她道謝，並主動地背對麻美，低垂頭向她露出後頸。

麻美抬起手，緩緩地拉下寇拉的衣領。

她以前曾經好奇想過，在南極的水族文化裡，他們衣服設計成高領的目的在最初到底是來自禦寒，又或是因為他們的Omega數量始終與Alpha不相上下與Beta維持三者均勢的平衡，在給予每一方足夠的尊重後形成他們偏好不主動顯露第二性別的文化，而不是像其他國家，人們總是爭先恐後地顯露出自己分化後的後頸腺體，深怕他人誤會自己是Omega。

注視寇拉因為發熱期而腫脹發紅──變得與其他Omega更加相像──的腺體，麻美忍不住地用指腹輕輕摩娑過它。「……待會兒可能有點痛。」並沒有錯過自己在觸及寇拉時她身體一瞬間的顫抖，麻美在心裡長長一嘆，她突然很確信這次暫時性標記不會成功。

等到寇拉低低地「嗯」一聲表示瞭解，麻美低下頭，一邊仔細控制自己的呼吸力道，避免有太多吐息打到寇拉的皮膚上。如此近的距離之下，寇拉的費洛蒙幾乎淹沒她所有的感官，有如沉溺在一片大海之中，令麻美感到窒息與掙扎。

因為她不敢想，在那幾乎只有零點零零幾的成功機率之中，如果她們真的完成了暫時性標記──

那又代表著甚麼？


	5. In Book3 EP3 - 4

麻美的嘴唇比想像中得要來的冰冷許多。

又或者，是她自己的體溫太過灼熱也說不定，寇拉心想。

清楚感受到麻美每一次在自己背後吸吐時的氣息，寇拉又不自主地想起麻美的口紅，想著那個口紅印在自己的後頸之上的樣子。

這個標記……似乎沒有她原本想像中的痛。

雖然每一根神經能清楚感覺到Alpha的牙齒是如何深入肉裡，彷彿隨時都能撕扯下她的皮膚，寇拉依然抱持這個想法，覺得這份痛處帶來的快感遠遠甚於它對自己的傷害。

難道是因為發熱期？或許。但她身上從基因傳承下來的Omega本能其實也在叫囂著她應該逃跑。

逃離這個Alpha。

然而，除了眨一眨流出淚水的雙眼，寇拉並沒有做出其他任何的動作，只是在彷彿緩慢數十倍的時間裡靜靜地注視麻美張開的手掌靠近自己，感受她停在自己喉嚨後的緩緩滑動。

她在安撫自己。

明明更像是掠奪者戲弄獵物的舉動，寇拉仍然感覺到麻美藏在動作中的溫柔與謹慎。

所以說，她為什麼需要逃跑？

她再次閉上眼。

她知道麻美永遠不會傷害她。

* * *

那是在很久以前的某一個夜晚。

看到自己女兒難得乖巧地坐在地毯上，而不是跟平常一樣好動地跑來跑去，撲好床鋪的席娜走過去跪坐在她身邊，輕輕撥順她的頭髮，「親愛的，怎麼了嗎？」

「媽咪，甚麼是標記？」寇拉好奇地問道。

確實沒有想到這個字會從自己僅僅七歲的女兒口中聽見，席娜盡量讓語氣聽起來不像是在質問，「寇拉？妳是從哪裡聽到這個詞的？」

「我從書上看到的——」從母親的詫異看見一點端倪，寇菈小心翼翼地問道，「是不好的東西嗎？」

席娜思考一會兒，最後還是決定替她解答，「恰好相反，寇拉，所謂的標記──」將心愛的女孩抱入懷中站在自己的腳上，席娜請寇拉幫忙解下她頸上的項鍊，「是來自Alpha的無聲誓言，向其他人宣示Alpha會永遠愛護他的Omega。」她讓寇拉摸向自己的後頸，上面的印記，是塔諾拉克在多年前留下的。「用生命守護他的愛。」

「這不公平。」小孩鼓起嘴，「爹地說他愛我，為什麼他沒有標記我？」

「噢，我的小甜心。」席娜忍不住為這童言童語笑出聲，「爹地當然愛妳，但是他不能標記妳。」

「為什麼？」

「因為在我們的文化裡，它同時也是結婚儀式的一部分。」席娜重新戴上項鍊，「而爹地已經跟媽咪結婚了，他不能再跟妳結婚。」

「所以它跟結婚一樣？是只能跟家人以外作的事情？」

「是的，就跟結婚一樣，讓沒有血緣關係的人變為家人。」席娜伸手輕點寇拉的鼻尖，「未來有一天，我的寶貝，當妳找到他愛妳與妳愛他一樣多的人時，妳會與他結婚，成為新的家人。」

「他就會標記我對嗎？」

「也或許是妳會標記他，寇拉，未來的事情誰都不知道。」但其實席娜很清楚，身為神通，寇拉並不會擁有第二性別，她仍不知對此感到喜還是憂，喜的是，她絕對不必經歷每一位Omega都曾經有過的恐懼，同時她卻也有些惋惜，為她的女兒永遠不會明白那種靈魂完全與他人相融的喜悅而感到可惜。

「現在，準備要睡覺了嗎？」她將寇拉抱至專屬於她的小床鋪。

寇拉點頭，乖乖地躺在床上讓席娜把被子蓋到她鼻下。「真希望我能找到像爹地一樣那麼愛妳的人。」

「妳會的，甜心。」席娜彎腰在寇拉額上留下一吻。

「我保證。」

* * *

經過人生中最為漫長的數十秒之後，當嘴裡滿溢的鐵鏽味終於超出自己所能承受的界線，麻美在急切中從她手下與嘴中鬆開寇拉。

「寇──！」

才剛開口，寇拉一瞬間虛脫癱軟的身體嚇得麻美又急忙伸手將她重新抱在懷裡。

小心地托著她輕輕與自己一起坐到地上，麻美讓寇拉側身依靠在自己的右手上，神情擔憂地看向此時仍閉著眼的寇拉。她只聽說過每位Omega接受標記後的反應都不大一樣，卻不知道該是怎樣才算是標記成功，或是標記失敗。

她小心翼翼用單手捧起寇拉的臉。「寇拉，妳聽得見我嗎？」在麻美翠色的眼眸注視之下，寇拉緩緩地睜開她的眼睛。

原本喪失焦距的目光在捕捉到眼前人後為之亮起，寇拉揚起微笑，同樣伸出手觸摸她的臉。「麻美……」

「寇拉？」麻美再次出聲，得到的回應卻是神通的迅速靠近。「妳沒──」問題消失在被堵起的嘴中，麻美瞪大雙眼，眼底全是毫無掩飾的驚慌失措。「嗚──」沒料到自己又一次試圖言語的嘗試反而導致舌尖被寇拉強勢地捲入她的口內，麻美只能眼睜睜目睹自己被Omeaga反身壓倒自己，不論如何掙扎，寇拉的親吻都持續加深，直到兩人都要呼吸不過來才依依不捨地結束親吻。

平順呼吸時，看著身下的麻美仍然摀著嘴一臉不懂剛才到底發生甚麼事的表情，寇拉似乎到這時終於意識到自已做了甚麼，在停滯一秒後，帶著瞬間脹紅的臉色快速向後逃開麻美。

「對─對不起！」

從寇拉高了好幾度的道歉聲回過神，麻美後知後覺地也開始感覺到自己雙頰上的發燙，不過她還是盡量維持住冷靜，撐著身重新坐起。

「麻美──我─我──我不知道我在做甚麼──對不起──」

「沒關係的，寇拉，妳不用緊張。」

「可是─我──妳──」似乎掙扎於看著人說話才有禮貌以及實在太羞愧而沒臉面對之間，寇拉的眼神到處亂飄，「我們──」

「我只是有點嚇到而已，沒甚麼。」瞄見寇拉的後頸之上，一點點鮮血仍繼續從自己留下咬痕中慢慢滲出，麻美很快帶過這個話題，「比起這個，妳的傷需要包紮。」

聞聲摸摸自己後頸，下一秒，對於自己手上的血跡，寇拉倒是沒甚麼特別大的反應，「我想這只是一點小傷。」

麻美不認同地搖搖頭，一邊從外套中拿出她的手帕。「至少先讓它止血──」彎腰靠近寇拉時注意到她尷尬中又再次變紅的臉色，麻美動作一頓，改為將手帕交給寇拉讓她自己壓住傷口，自己重新坐回離她幾步遠的地方。「還有沒有甚麼地方感覺不舒服？」

乖乖地壓住後頸傷口，寇拉想了幾秒後搖搖頭。「沒有。」

「那就好。」麻美簡短地回應，兩眼在看向地板之後不再移開。

在兩人突然沉默下來的無聲維持一會兒後，寇拉瞄瞄麻美，悄聲開口。

「感覺，暫時標記好像是成功了？」

麻美只是輕輕地點頭。她其實已經對此有所預感，要不然，她們又該怎麼解釋寇拉在標記後突然親上自己的舉動？這很顯然就是她受到標記的影響。

突然地，麻美不知該怎麼處理內心此時升起的悲喜交集。暫時標記成功了，這是代表寇拉接受了身為Alpha的自己嗎？如果這份信任真的只是來自於友誼──然後呢，在未來等待她們的會是甚麼？現在這樣的關係會如何影響她們？會導向怎樣的結局？而現在的自己，倒映在寇拉眼裡時又是露出怎樣的表情？是怎樣的表情，才讓寇拉在一聲嘆息之後輕喚自己的名字。

「麻美。」

她抬起頭，看著寇拉向自己伸出手，替自己抹去眼角的淚滴。

「對不起，我不應該這樣強迫妳才對。」

不，不是這樣的。

麻美下意識地想要反駁，可是當她對上寇拉的雙眼，她又甚麼話都說不出來，只能乖乖地任由她拉著自己坐到她身邊。

側頭靠在寇拉的肩上，靜靜地接受她在自己後背的摩娑安撫，麻美在沉默好一會兒才終於開口。

「我只是很害怕。」

「害怕甚麼？」

「我們的關係──」盡管麻美很肯定自己絕對不會利用Alpha的身分去逼迫寇拉做任何她不想做的事，但暫時標記依然是標記，不論這段時間有多短，她們的關係已經產生變化，無法在標記消失後當作甚麼事都沒發生過。她緊緊回握寇拉仍然留在自己掌心的手。「我害怕會失去妳這位朋友。」

「這是妳最不用擔心的一件事，麻美。」寇拉舉起兩人握在一起的手，轉頭對麻美露出微笑。「不論未來如何，我很肯定我們會是一輩子的朋友。」

看著寇拉的雙眼，麻美突然想起自己第一次親眼見到大海的回憶。

母親牽著她走上沙灘，握著她的掌心帶有和這時一樣的溫暖，柔聲地要她不用害怕，抬起頭看看眼前那一片海藍，看著它們是如何在太陽之下閃閃發光──

美得令麻美完全捨不得轉開眼睛。


	6. In Book3 EP4

當寇拉與麻美雙雙出現在飛船的出入口時，已經是約略過去半小時之後。

除了她微帶溼氣的頭髮與衣服之外，在他人眼裡，寇拉的狀態幾乎與平常無異，很難想像她在不久之前還是位飽受發熱期困擾的Omega。

看到她這時的情況，吉諾拉與布米都不約而同地鬆了口氣，畢竟在他們倆身後還有幾位堅持不見到神通就絕對不離開的人。

「神通寇拉。」見到寇拉出現，大臣甘立刻拉著他身後那位穿著大地之國服飾的水族女人向前，「拜託，請妳理解，在大地之國沒有人可以違背女王的命令，陛下已下命令，我們就必須讓御醫為您醫治。」

「感謝女王的好意。」寇拉穿過吉諾拉與布米之間走到最前方，而麻美就跟在她的身後，已經帶好手套的右手掌心隱隱約約地可以見到有幾條電流通過。「但如你所見，我已經在剛才治療好我自己。」她展開雙手向甘展示自己，然後看向那位至今都未曾說過任何一句話的水族女人，「不好意思讓妳特地跑這一趟，但就像我剛才說的，我已經治療好我自己的傷。」她微笑，「我的老師是全世界最好的御水師，我確信我已經沒甚麼大礙。」

「世上無人會質疑宗師凱塔拉的能力。」水族女人恭敬地垂頭朝寇拉拱手，舉手投足都像是位十足十的大地之國人。「但容我直言，傷者本身對於自己的狀態總是會有所輕忽，神通寇拉，至少請您讓我為您檢查身體，確保您的傷勢已經無礙。」

寇拉不由得把徵詢的目光投向身後其他人。不過吉諾拉等人也實在說不準能否答應，對於御水術，在場沒有人的知識是勝於寇拉，所以他們都只是搖搖頭．把決定權丟回給寇拉。

鼓嘴想了想，寇拉很快開口。「好吧。」她轉過身，「妳跟我過來，我找個舒適一點的地方給妳檢查。」

等到水族女人經過自己身邊，麻美把自己擋在甘的面前，阻止其他人的前進。「我們何不在這裡等她們就好。」她微笑，「留點隱私給她們。」眼神則是緊盯甘身後那位始終一語不發的戴笠。

「當然，完全沒有問題。」甘拿出手帕擦擦額頭上的汗。「要不然這樣好了，我先去回報女王治療正在進行。」他轉頭看向那位戴笠，「你則是留下，待會兒負責送御醫回去。」

戴笠以一個無聲地點頭作為回答，很快讓開身使甘得以離開，自己也退至門口邊緣，始終維持沉默，連眼神也沒有與麻美等人交會。

怕講話時會不小心透露些甚麼訊息，對於吉諾拉與布米的詢問眼神，麻美只給他們一個微笑表示不用擔心，後就把所有注意力放在那名戴笠身上，直到寇拉與那名水族女人重新出現在他們面前。

「神通寇拉，各位。」

離開前的最後拱手拜別，麻美總覺得那名女人似乎多看了自己幾秒。

忍住想馬上回頭詢問寇拉發生甚麼事情的衝動，麻美目送那兩人的背影走下飛船，直到通道完整收起才終於放下心轉頭看向其他人。

這時吉諾拉已經先一步走近寇拉。

「寇拉，看到妳沒事真好。」

「抱歉讓你擔心了。」寇拉彎腰回抱吉諾拉，拍拍她的背。「我現在已經沒事了。」她抬眼對看著她們倆的麻美一笑。「這都要多謝麻美。」

「……沒甚麼。」因為布米這時挑眉看過來的眼神而有點心虛臉熱，麻美撇開眼，清清喉嚨後再度開口，「那位醫生，她有發現甚麼嗎？」

「我想應該不用擔心，我感覺得出來，她確實只是用御水術檢查了一遍我的身體。」鬆開抱著吉諾拉的手，她重新站直身回望一直看著她的三人。「很抱歉，因為我的思慮不周讓你們陷入這樣的情況。」然後她微笑，「謝謝你們，我想我的身分應該沒有洩露出去。」

「小事一件，沒必要放在心上。」布米伸手去拍拍她的肩膀，笑了幾聲。「而且妳知道嗎。」

「我等不及看丹增回來知道今天發生甚麼後的表情。」

* * *

隔天，如期帶著中和劑回來後，一聽見布米在哪兒加油添醋地形容昨日情況有多驚險，丹增急忙走到寇拉身邊，無視布米在背後喊著他故事還沒講完的聲音，關切問道。「妳現在身體怎樣了？還有沒有地方不舒服？」

「我是覺得沒什麼問題。」寇拉低頭看看自己，「發熱期的症狀也沒再出現。」

瞄到站在一旁的麻美，丹增似乎自己會意出甚麼，但有鑑於上次在飛船發生的事情，他並沒有表現出多大的反應，只是點點頭。「那就好。」不過他還是把中和劑交給寇拉，「預防萬一，這幾天你還是暫時把中和劑跟剩下的抑制劑一起帶在身上。」然後他環顧四週，面色露出一點不滿，「馬可跟博林去哪兒了？為什麼發生那麼大的事情他們卻不在這裡？」

「他們倆去找凱之後就沒再回——」吉諾拉話還沒說完，房子的大門突然被人快速打開。

跑進來的兩個人影，正是馬可與博林這對兄弟，令人想不到的是，北方琳也跟在他們身後。

「大夥兒，你們一定想不到，我跟馬可發生了什麼事！」博林原本興奮的神情在發現屋裡的氣氛不大對勁後稍稍冷靜下來，「呃……還有，對了，我們剛好在外面遇到過來的琳。」他用拇指比比停在他們身後的人，用大家其實都聽得見的氣音悄聲道，「她好像帶了甚麼壞消息過來。」

原本在屋內的幾人互相交換目光，最後是寇拉走上前出聲道，「你們先說吧，博林。」她看著這對兄弟，露出有點無奈的笑容。「等你們說完，我也有件事情必須要告訴你們。」

「噢噢，妳絕對不會相信我們遇到甚麼，我們追著凱結果跌一跤坐上快車離開上環只好睡在垃圾堆旁邊過一晚後我們遇見親人還跟奶奶相認馬可把圍巾送給了她然後我們從他們口中發現女王在說謊！」

博林一口氣說完後之後，看見大夥兒都是有聽沒有懂的樣子，馬可扶額嘆了口氣後幫忙補充，「我們在下環時聽到消息，女王其實一直在暗地裡逮捕御氣師，強迫他們加入軍隊。」

吉諾拉聽完立刻擔心道，「難道凱也是被女王抓走了？」

「恐怕是。」馬可看向寇拉，「妳們呢？這幾天發生了甚麼事情嗎？」

「抱歉，先打個岔。」從進來後一直沒說話的琳突然出聲，「丹增，能否先借一步說話。」

「當然。」丹增指向一個角落，「我們去哪兒談。」然後他對年輕人們揮揮手，「別理我們，你們繼續。」

馬可轉回頭，聳聳肩，「所以，有什麼是我跟博林需要知道的？」

開口前不由自主地先看了麻美一眼，得到她帶有鼓勵的微笑之後，寇拉深吸一口氣，走到那對兄弟面前。「是這樣的……我這裡有件事情應該早就該你們說，只是……我有點不知道怎麼開口。」她低頭摸摸自己的左手手臂，「其實就在幾個禮拜前，我發現我似乎——」

「你說寇拉現在是Omega？！」

「啥鬼——」沒想到好不容易作好的心裡準備都還沒用上，琳哪邊就突然爆出自己正要講的事情，寇拉轉頭怒瞪此時背對他們的人，「琳！！！」

「幹嘛？」轉頭時看到已經瞬間傻掉的Beta兄弟，琳挑了挑眉，「很好，至少我不是唯一一個被蒙在鼓裡的人。」

「琳。」丹增也同樣很是無奈地掩住臉，「我剛說了，這還是一個秘密。」

「秘密？」琳抱住雙手，「我剛才還覺得有些奇怪，但你們如果還想保密，寇拉不該和麻美靠得那麼近。」看到麻美與寇拉因為自己話而露出困惑，琳毫不掩飾地朝她們翻白眼，「妳們的味道，兩位，任何鼻子正常的Alpha都聞得出來妳倆已經標記──」她瞇起眼打量寇拉與麻美幾眼，「好吧，但或許猜不到誰才是Alpha。」

雖然沒甚麼人注意到，不過琳的話似乎讓那對已經很受驚嚇的兄弟倆又一次地驚訝到闔不上嘴。

而寇拉則是紅著臉很快地反駁，「不！我跟麻美─我─我們─」她結結巴巴地說道，「這只是暫時的，只是因應一些特殊情況，我們沒有──我是說─我們只是朋友。」

「暫時？」琳又挑起眉，把視線落到一旁看來正努力不流露出任何表情的麻美身上，停頓幾秒後才又開口。「隨便，但妳絕對需要更多的安全措施。」她看向丹增，「很抱歉，但你們的尋找御氣師之旅可能得先暫時停止，我需要寇拉回到共和城，這樣我才能更加完善地保護她。」

「嘿！」寇拉不滿地插嘴，「我不需要保護，我可以照顧好我自己。」

「不，妳無法。」琳斷然說道，「查希爾那群人遠比妳以前對付過的敵人要難纏許多。」

「甚麼查希爾那群人？他們是誰？為什麼他們要找上我？」

「就在我們確認你是神通後的不久，查希爾與他的同夥出現，並試圖綁架妳。」丹增出聲幫忙解釋，「慶幸的事他們並沒有得逞，我和烈火王朱可、族長索卡以及你父親成功阻止了他們，並把他們關進無法使用御術的特製監牢裡。」

「這就是你和父親一直把我隔離起來的原因？」

「我們只是希望妳能安全。」丹增低聲道，「可是查希爾他到底是如何逃出監獄──」

「因為他現在已經成為御氣師。」琳幫忙解答。「所以我才說寇拉必須回到共和城，塔諾拉克前幾天也已經從北極出發，就等我們回去與他會合。」

「不！」又一次地在丹增開口前搶過話，寇拉和琳一樣抱起雙手，回瞪她，「聽著，我已經不是小孩子，你們不需要保護我。」

「我來到大地之國的理由只有一個，就是找出御氣師，在沒救出那些御氣師前，我哪裡也不會去。」

聽見寇拉的話，丹增也頭疼地揉起他的太陽穴，苦思這個矛盾的問題。倒是琳與寇拉互瞪幾秒之後很快退讓，「好，那我們就去救出他們。」說完不等寇拉開心，琳又補上一句，「之後不管怎樣，妳都得跟我回去。」

她轉頭看向馬可。

「所以，那些御氣師在哪裡？」


	7. In Book3 EP5 - 1

站在甲板上目送丹增駕駛飛船帶領所有御氣師離開時，發覺身後有人走過來，寇拉側過頭，對朝自己走來的馬可露出笑容。

「嘿。」

「嘿。」馬可也回以一個微笑，在停頓一兩秒後開口道，「所以，又是一個漫長的夜晚，嗯？」

他們是在深夜救出那些御氣師，從離開永固城到與丹增分道揚鑣的現在，旭日也早已東昇，開啟這嶄新的一天。

「是啊，一個漫長的夜晚。」寇拉附和道，一邊轉過身看向馬可，在沉默幾秒後繼續說道，「——馬可，我想我欠你跟博林一個道歉。」昨晚，大家注意力都放在如何找到凱並救出他與其他御氣師身上，但寇拉並非沒有發現馬可聽見自己分化出第二性別時露出的表情，她微微低下頭，「我真的並沒有想刻意向你們隱瞞的想法，只是——我一直在嘗試想要找到一個合適的時機點，但從我們回到共和城後一下是那些藤蔓，一下是神靈，一下又是御氣師——我——」

「沒關係的，寇拉。」馬可伸手搭上她的肩膀，「這是妳的個人隱私，妳沒有義務非得把它告訴給你身邊的所有人知道。」他低頭凝視寇拉，對她微笑，「不論是我，還是博林，我們都可以理解的。」

「謝謝你，馬可。」寇拉輕聲說道，「還有關於我跟麻美的事……」

「這不是我需要知道的事情。」馬可溫和地出聲打斷，「不論如何，寇拉，妳和麻美都是我的朋友，最好的朋友。」

回望馬可真摯的微笑，寇拉也同樣揚起嘴角。「馬可——」

「好了，既然事情已經解決，我們就沒時間在這磨蹭。」琳突然走近插話道，「說好的，孩子，妳現在必須跟我回去共和城。」

「等等，在回去共和城前，我們得先繞去另一個地方。」看到琳又皺起眉，寇拉又趕緊解釋，「我知道這跟原本說的不同，可是，我們出發前準備的抑制劑不夠我撐到回共和城，我需要在路途上買一些。」

「最好是。」不過琳看來並沒有接受這個答案，她兩手抱住胸口，朝另一頭走來的人揚揚下巴，「有她在，妳哪還需要什麼抑制劑？」

拿紙走過來時看見在場的人紛紛轉頭來盯著自己看，眼神中都彷彿帶有甚麼不可言喻的東西，剛才只聽見琳有說話，卻沒聽清楚她說了甚麼的麻美挑起眉，回看大夥兒的目光則是在幾秒之後，注視起馬可仍然搭在寇拉肩上的手。

也不知道麻美眼神的針對性太過明顯，還是自己本身也有些心虛，一發現麻美正看著那裡，馬可如觸電一般的快速抽手藏到背後。「我…妳們聊…我去看看博林，他剛才好像說要幫大家弄頓早餐來吃。」話一說完，他也立刻落荒而逃，留下根本沒注意到發生什麼的寇拉，開始反省自己是不是下意識露出敵意的麻美，以及把一切都看在眼裡而忍不住翻個大白眼的琳。

「馬可他這是怎麼了？」

「不知道。」琳看來對年輕人之間的感情事絲毫不想管，「倒是妳，何不跟我說說，在接受麻美的標記之後，妳為何還要特地繞遠路去買甚麼抑制劑，耽誤我們回到共和城的行程。」完全不管說完後其餘兩人都紛紛紅起臉，琳瞇起雙眼，全身上下表達出來的氣勢只有一句話：我就等著看妳準備怎麼解釋。

「琳！我已經說過好幾次！」寇拉抱住頭，回答時高了不少度的聲音聽起來也有些崩潰，「標記只是暫時的！」

「所以呢？就算只是暫時，在我們回到共和城前妳都不會有下一次發熱期。」琳向後靠在飛船的欄杆之上，「妳根本不需要抑制劑。」

「甚麼？」寇拉也有點錯愕，「可─可是有人告訴我，我必須在第一次發熱期後開始，定期服用抑制劑。」

「那是靠藥劑度過發熱期的人才需要。」琳捏捏鼻樑，似乎是還沒適應自己居然有給神通解釋這種事情的一天，「好穩定發熱期來的日子，避免突發狀況。」

「所以我──？」

「對，妳不需要。」琳兩眼一轉，「Omega在接受標記之後，至少有好幾個月都不會有發熱期的。」除非Alpha用她的費洛蒙去誘惑受她標記的Omega，Omega才可能被動開始發熱。不過琳沒有說出這個例外，只是偷偷撇了麻美一眼。「就算是暫時的也是。」

「這倒是個好消息。」寇拉搔搔她的後腦勺，「我老是擔心我會忘記打抑制劑。」

「很好，問題解決，現在可以回去共和城了吧？」

「呃──其實──」麻美看向寇拉，「我以為我們會先去皂阜一趟，所以在之前已經先跟那邊聯絡好。」注意到琳的臉色突然一變，麻美縮縮肩膀，「而且對方回的消息裡說他們那裏也有一位御氣師……」

「御氣師？」寇拉聽見立刻興奮起來，「我們應該過去那裏看看。」

「不，我們要馬上回去共和城。」

「別這樣嘛，琳，就幾天而已。」寇拉走近琳，討好地對她一笑，「等我們把那位御氣師送去找丹增，我一定會乖乖地跟妳回去共和城。」

「說得跟真的一樣。」琳哼了一聲，不過也沒有其他更強硬要寇拉回共和城的反應。

寇拉自然也發現這點，她對琳眨眨眼，「我可以當作這是妳答應我的意思嗎？」

「我說不妳會聽嗎？」琳一臉嫌棄地伸手推開寇拉，「現在，離我遠一點。」

寇拉並沒有因為這個對待而生氣──偷偷說，琳的力道其實很輕──她已經懂得該怎麼和這位脾氣古怪的北方相處。

她一邊笑，一邊轉過頭看向麻美。「妳聽到了。」

「我們出發往皂阜去吧。」

* * *

皂阜是座令人驚豔的漂亮金屬城市，而誰想得到呢，皂阜的打造者──領導金之一裔的族長──竟然還是琳的妹妹，寇拉一行人不過才到這的短短半天時間就獲得無數了驚喜。

揮別去忙其他事情的素音，在晚餐前，寇拉決定和歐珀先來一次簡單的御氣術教導。

結束之後，眼看離晚餐還有一點時間，稍作歇息的兩人坐在院子的一處角落，稍稍地小聊一會兒。

「相信我，妳比我第一次學時要好得太多了。」寇拉笑道。「而且妳的姿勢很標準，不像是初學者。」

「謝謝。」歐珀微笑，「或許是因為我小時候曾經跟母親學過御術基礎的關係吧，雖然最後──」她無奈一笑，「得知我有御氣術時，我的母親說不定比我還要開心。」

「素很希望妳是御師嗎？」

「嗯……」歐珀兩手撐在身後，抬頭看向天空，「因為我是她唯一的女兒，雖然母親沒有明說，但我感覺得她出來，她對我期望很高。」

「這大概就是身為北方的宿命吧。」

聽見歐珀最後的感嘆，寇拉好奇起來，「北方的宿命？」

「妳不知道？」歐珀轉頭看向寇拉，「不知為什麼，北方家似乎只有女性會分化成為Alpha，沒有例外。」她順順自己的頭髮，神色透露出一點低落，「雖然我知道我很不像Alpha。」

「Alpha只是妳的第二性別，並不代表妳就得有怎樣的外表，或是個性。」寇拉對歐珀微笑，輕拍她的肩膀幾下表達安慰，「不需要用性別決定妳自己是誰。」

歐珀也回以微笑，不過還是難以掩飾臉上的失落，「要是大家都能跟妳一樣就好了。」

「雖然我不知道這能不能讓妳感到一點安慰。」寇拉作勢要拉下自己的衣領，卻在突然一愣之後止住動作，最後只是手搭在自己的脖子上一會兒後放下，「和諧匯聚後產生變化的人不只有妳。」她比比自己，「其實我也分化出了第二性別。」

「妳分化了？」歐珀很是驚訝，「明明是神通卻有第二性別？」說完後她摀住嘴，小心翼翼地左右轉頭看了看周圍後悄聲道，「這麼重大的事情，妳確定我能知道嗎？」

「只要妳不講出去的話。」寇拉對她一笑。不過老實講，她其實也沒有打算要一輩子都保守這個身分祕密，而且，她好像已經隱隱約約地發現命運為何要讓她擁有第二性別的理由。「要不要猜猜看我的性別？」

「不不，沒關係的。」歐珀連忙搖搖手，「這是妳的隱私，我不應該──」發現自己的回答似乎讓寇拉有些失望，歐珀猶豫一會兒後才小心問道，「我猜妳應該是Alpha？」

寇拉對她眨眨眼，「其實我是Omega。」

一聽見寇拉的回答，歐珀很快摀住嘴，不知為何地，急忙跳起身與寇拉拉開距離。「對─對不起，我居然沒有發現。」

「怎麼了嗎？」寇拉歪歪頭，「為什麼聽見我是Omega，妳就──」對於歐珀這時躲在一根柱子後面的行為感到十分困惑。「呃──要躲起來？」

「我…我是未有伴侶的Alpha。」歐珀藏在柱子後面小聲道，「照理說不該與Omega單獨相處太久──」她急促道，「我想我該走了。」

「诶？等等──」沒能來得及將人挽留下，只能看著歐珀匆匆跑離開的背影，寇拉抓抓後腦勺，語氣些許無奈地說道。

「照這樣講，那我以後該怎麼教妳御氣術？」


	8. In Book3 EP5 - 2

結束晚餐，寇拉應邀來到素音住所中的辦公室，和她展開一段單獨的對話。

「事情我已經聽說了。」請寇拉坐到自己對面，素音向後靠往沙發。「很抱歉這樣探人隱私，但為了雙方的安全起見，我必須確認你們隊伍之中是誰需要Omega的抑制劑，才好做安排。」

「噢對……關於那件事。」寇拉摸摸後頸，「抱歉沒有提早講，我們現在已經不需要購買抑制劑。」

「妳確定？」素音單手搭在沙發的椅背上，撐著頭，「出了我這裡，大地之國其他地方基本上是買不到合法的抑制劑。」

「如果琳沒有說錯，我確實是用不上抑制劑。」寇拉聳聳肩。「至少短期內都用不上。」

「等等，抑制劑是妳要用？」素音似乎也有點反應不過來，「我有點搞糊塗了，但神通怎麼會──」

「說來話長。」寇拉長嘆一口氣，已經對這不知重複多少次的對話感到有些厭煩，「不過，是的，我現在是Omega。」

素音著實楞了好一會兒才回神，「我明白了，謝謝妳的信任。」她坐直身體，「我也跟妳保證，妳在我這裡會是百分百的安全──」素音一頓，「妳說妳並不需要抑制劑，所以妳已經——」

「那只是暫時的。」寇拉快速地答道，「只是為了因應一些緊急狀態，並沒有任何其他意義。」

「暫時標記？有人這樣說跟妳說的？」看到寇拉遲疑一會兒後點點頭，素音不甚認同搖頭，「真教人難以置信。」

「呃──關於標記，難道我還有甚麼該需要知道嗎？」」

「但是琳也沒跟妳說嗎？」

寇拉挑起眉，「她該跟說我甚麼？」

「標記的效力從來都沒有永久這個選項。」寇拉聽完露出的誇張表情逗笑了素音，她偏頭看著她，「要不然，如果標記後Alpha死去，Omega難道得永遠守寡？標記就像是另一種短期的激素調整──跟吃藥的效果一樣──用來影響Omega的發熱週期。」她手一攤，帶著不置可否的語氣又補上一句，「同時也帶了點副作用在。」

「當然，初次標記之後，Omega幾乎不會拒絕Alpha的再次標記，所以要說Alpha對Omega的標記效力是永久，其實也不算全錯。但是若真要給標記區分，我覺得應該是分成自願接受與非自願接受兩種──有些人也稱後者是強制標記。」素音繼續解釋，「區別在於Omega的心理狀態上。」

「這我知道，暫時性標記必須在自願的情況下才能成功。」

「不僅如此，這種方法之所以會被某些人稱為暫時標記，主要是因為Omega有可能去抗拒標記對他們的影響。」

「甚麼?」

「我最開始聽見時也很驚訝。」素音揚起笑，「妳現在聽出來了嗎？暫時與永久，這種稱呼是以Alpha的立場來看待標記，而以Omega的來看，自願與非自願這種說法或許更為貼切。」

「可是我在南極聽到的說法也是──」

「百年戰爭期間，烈火國以Alpha為尊的思想已經透過戰爭影響到整個世界，安昂生前有稍稍扭轉這個印象，只是他的影響還不夠久。」素音感嘆道，「也有不少人因為他沒有第二性別，在這部分認為神通沒有說話的立場。」然後她語氣一轉，「不過我很訝異琳居然沒有跟妳提過這些。」

「嗯……大概是因為她也是在幾天前才知道這件事。」寇拉聳聳肩，「最開始基本上只有我父母與凱塔拉知道，是我母親告訴了我這些基本概念。」

「我可以理解。」素音點點頭，「我也認為妳的第二性別或許保密比較好。」

「為什麼？」寇拉不解，「自從我分化之後，很多人都認為我的性別會讓我陷入危險，但他們似乎忘記，從我決定離開南極開始危險始終與我同行，不論我是不是Omega。」

「我這樣說可能有點直接，如果妳分化成Alpha，人們或許比較不會那麼擔心，但因為妳是Omega，親近妳的人或許是擔心妳可能因此被不懷好意的人盯上──」素音停頓一會兒才又開口，「但我們也必須擔心這個消息一旦傳出去，會讓世人如何看待神通，看待妳。」

「我不懂妳的意思。」

「比起妳的安危，對只知道神通的人來說，他們其實更害怕神通的意志將不再屬於妳自己。」

雖然素音的語氣平靜，寇拉仍然感覺到自己被冒犯，「我的意志當然是屬於我的。」

「但不是所有人都會這樣認為。」素音輕嘆，「妳到過永固城，妳難道沒有發現嗎？在那座城市──甚至是整個大地之國裡──Omega始終得不到他們該有的尊重與對待，他們仍然被視為Alpha的附屬品。」

「那我就去改變這個處境！」寇拉站起身快速說道，她看著素音，雙手握成拳頭。「創作出一個不受性別拘束的新世界。」

坦然面對表情顯得憤恨不平的寇拉，素音在凝視她幾秒後再度露出笑容，眼中充滿欣賞。「說得很好。」

注意到寇拉頓時減弱的氣勢與困惑，素音抬手請她重新坐下，「請不要誤會，寇拉，我從來都不是舊制度的擁戴者。」她側頭看向自己櫃子上的那些舊照片，「我從十六歲就離開家裡闖蕩，我搭過一艘海賊船、加入馬戲團、還和一群御沙師在沙漠生活好幾年，在那些日子裡，我見識過太多太多可怕的事，老實講，我要不是Alpha，更是御術師，那些事情搞不好也會發生在我身上。」

「我很清楚我是體制下的既得利益者，但我並不贊同這種社會體制，Alpha、Beta、Omega，我相信每個性別都有其存在的理由，沒有人，或是性別就該低人一等。」

「所以我買下這塊甚麼都沒有的土地，從頭打造這座城市。」她的目光落到桌上的城市模型，「希望在這裡，人們可感受到相同的平等，尊重，不受性別的拘束而發展他們的專長，平靜且安全的生活——那句話怎麼說去了？」她偏頭一想，「我的家，我的規矩。」

「那聽起來很棒。」寇拉收起她剛才的下意識展現的敵意，「看來妳在這打造了一個很美好的世界。」

「然而我所能做到的庇護就是這座城市，因為這裡是屬於我的家，我能夠斷然拒絕那些不理解我理念的人。」素音重新抬頭看向寇拉，「但一個國家不能拒絕他的子民，他們有責任去照顧所有人，不論那人是好是壞。」

「所以妳才會如此重要，寇拉。因為妳不屬於任何國家，妳能超脫那些圈子內外的政治利益，看出什麼是對的。這是只有妳才做得到的事情。」

「而我若是接受標記，標記我的Alpha卻可能不是這麼想，進而影響到我的判斷。」寇拉低聲道，「我想我懂了。」

「我不是說妳需要保密一輩子，但從短期來看，保密一陣子對妳各種行事都會方便不少。」對於寇菈的一點就通，素音再次對她微笑，「還有，我也不是要鼓催妳拒絕所有Alpha的標記，標記也可以是一件很美好──而且對妳還很方便──的事情，妳只是需要找到那位足夠尊重妳的人。」她眨眨眼，「能夠完成自願標記，我想妳一定很信任那位Alpha。」

「呃…對……」寇拉自然聽出素音語氣裡的調侃，忍不住紅了紅臉，「她是個好人。」

「是『她』是吧──」素音會意一笑，「並不意外，女性Alpha一直都很受歡迎──」她轉轉眼，「雖然琳可能是個例外。」

「或許。」寇拉對此也笑出聲，「如果妳不介意，我能不能問問妳跟琳之間──妳們是為什麼變成現在這樣的關係？」

素音重新靠回椅背之上。

「這個嘛，這個故事說起來有點長……」


	9. Before  Book3 EP8

暫居在皂阜的這幾天，麻美並非無所事事。

她稍稍跟素音打探她是否聽說過未來工業，結果不算太壞，雖然素音坦言在這座基本上足以自給自足的城市，她不太需要與未來工業有交易上的往來，但就她的瞭解，以未來工業幾乎都是雇用一般人來完成產品的生產製程來說，她認為未來工業的產品品質與價格相當具有潛力，也很期待未來有機會與麻美更多生意上的往來。

而在素音的欣然同意下，麻美花了不少時間參觀那個由瓦瑞克領導的技術部門，她不得不說，從人品上來說瓦瑞克或許有些爭議，但他的天才卻是無可質疑的。

「磁力浮軌列車。」聽完朱莉那比較好給常人理解的解釋，麻美也不得不心生感嘆，「如果真的完成，以它的時速，要在一天之內橫越半個大陸或許不是不可能。」

「何止半個大陸，有了列車，整個大地之國都將成為一日生活圈。」瓦瑞克伸出右手指向天際，「你知道的，只有最瘋狂的妄想才能成就最遠大的目標。」

「這誰說的？」

「除了是我本人還能是誰。」瓦瑞克把拇指抵在自己胸口前，說完他又立刻轉頭看向朱莉，「朱莉，把這句話記起來，我想我剛找到最適合自傳的宣傳語。」

看來這人果然還是沒有變。麻美無奈一笑，「謝謝你花時間幫我導覽，瓦瑞克，不過歡送歐珀的晚宴快要開始，我想我該離開去找其他人了。」

「當然，去找妳的小情人是吧。」瓦瑞克笑容中帶著調侃，用手肘撞撞麻美，「所以，馬可知道他兩個前女友在一起了嗎？」

因為太過於驚訝而下意識愣住，但一發現自己的舉止可能說溜嘴，麻美又連忙出聲。「我沒有跟寇拉在一起。」

「別裝了，孩子，任何跟我一樣有豐富的感情經歷的人都看得出來。」瓦瑞克搭上她的肩膀感嘆道，「不得不說我很佩服，妳居然有辦法標記神通，他們不都是沒有第二性別嗎？」

「——你是從哪裡看出來我已經標記寇拉？」麻美很清楚這是變相的承認，但比起在這瞞混過去，她更想知道到底是哪個環節又出差錯。「我很確信寇拉身上沒有我的味道。」畢竟她們幾天前可是抓著琳幫忙確認好幾次，確定沒有疑慮後才讓寇拉再次進入人群之中。

「消味貼片的想法不錯，但如果一群人裡面就寇拉身上有貼片的味道，那也只是欲蓋彌彰。」

「這只是你的猜測，就算寇拉有用消味貼片，也不代表她跟我在一起了。」

「我認識你們，我知道妳是Alpha，馬可跟博林是Beta，能夠讓寇拉用上貼片的人當然只有妳。」

麻美右手抵在嘴邊思考，「所以這個推理只是基於你已經足夠瞭解我們的關係？」如果是這樣，只要她小心隱瞞自己是Alpha，被陌生人發現寇拉情況的可能性應該會降低不少。

「還有一點。」

「還有什麼？」

「當然是妳們倆看著對方的眼神，不然還能是什麼？」瓦瑞克的反應活像是在驚訝自己為何得跟麻美解釋為什麼一加一等於二，「一看就知道妳們一定有貓膩。」

「好，我懂了。」麻美深刻感覺到自己有股非常想揍瓦瑞克一拳的衝動。

而或許是這個念頭不經意從她的舉動飄了出去，同為Alpha的朱莉突然插進他們兩人之間，擋到瓦瑞克身前。

「恕我插個話補充，佐藤小姐。」朱莉推推她的眼鏡，「如果妳想要掩蓋妳留在神通身上的氣味，消味貼片並不是個適合的長期解決方案，因為它們的效力大概只能維持幾個小時，一旦時間拉長，任何嗅覺靈敏一點的Alpha都有可能察覺。」

「說到底，這個需求本來就很怪異。」瓦瑞克探頭出現在朱莉身後，舉起食指，「因為標記最原始的目的就是Alpha用來宣示他對Omega的主權。」

「這點我很清楚。」麻美揉揉額頭，「但我說過了，我跟寇拉沒有在一起，目前這個情況——只是個意外。」她忽略自己在說出話時心底稍稍生出的苦澀，「我們只是需要隱瞞它一陣子。」

「那我有個更好的方案。」瓦瑞克彈了一個響指，「朱莉！拿那個東西過來。」短短幾秒之間，他向上攤開的手掌就多了三管針劑在其中。

「看在昔日合作夥伴的份上，這次就免費送妳。」

麻美一臉警戒不肯收下。「這是甚麼？」

「氣味阻斷劑。」瓦瑞克拿著針劑作勢比比自己後頸，「只要朝這裡打下去，一個禮拜內，保證妳聞起來比Beta還要乾淨無味。」他滿臉笑容，「誰也猜不出妳是Alpha。」

「甚麼？」麻美接過其中一支針劑檢視，「這種東西真的被做出來了？」

「妳以為妳在跟誰說話？」瓦瑞克自豪道，在下一秒開始擅自解釋起這東西的來源，「妳知道嗎，當我跟我前前前任的Alpha女友交往時，她的善妒簡直令人難以置信──就跟她的美貌一樣，難怪我會跟她交往──每次只要在我身上聞到朱莉的味道，她老是氣到能扯掉我半頂頭髮。」回憶起往事，瓦瑞克一臉忐忑地摸摸自己的頭頂，「所以我就想了個法子，讓Alpha的費洛蒙不被人聞見，結果就是妳手上這東西。」

「可是我從未在市面上聽過它。」

「那是因為我從沒打算讓它上市。」瓦瑞克聳肩，「原因一，它的原料不怎麼好弄到手，原因二，這種東西就是要在黑市流通才能顯現出它的價值。」他露出過去作壞事時的陰險笑容，「妳絕對想像不到，人們會為了弄到這東西付出甚麼代價。

「順帶一提，它只會消除氣味，其它Alpha該有的機能都保證完好無缺——」他意有所指地挑挑眉，「不論想標記多少人都沒問題。」

基於過去對瓦瑞克的印象與不信任，麻美其實不是很想要收下這針劑，可是想到它的功用之後她又有些猶豫，「你知道吧，如果你敢再騙我一次……」

瓦瑞克立刻舉起手發誓，「我用朱莉的性命擔保，這個阻斷劑絕對有效。」

「……一般來說不是會用自己的性命擔保？」

「身為我的助理，她當然要與我同生共死。」

麻美聽完，忍不住把目光投向已經站回他後方的朱莉，而這位優秀且極為忠誠的助理還是一如往常，臉上並沒有太多情緒。

「好吧，那我就謝謝你的東西。」麻美接過剩餘的兩支針劑，把它們放進自己衣服的隨身口袋。「但我也再次跟你強調，第一，我跟寇拉的關係不是你想像中的那樣。」她瞇起眼，「第二，如果這個消息你敢告訴別人——」

Alpha這次的威嚇明顯得連身為Beta的瓦瑞克都很快察覺，他連忙在自己嘴上比出像是在拉拉鍊的動作。「當然當然，我保證。」

身上散發的敵意在一瞬間退去，麻美露出微笑。「那就好，我們晚上的晚宴見。」

「哈哈…好……晚宴見……」

目送麻美離開之後，瓦瑞克轉頭看向朱莉。

「神靈啊，她簡直比我的前前前任可怕。」

「只要你不與她為敵，先生。」朱莉平靜說道。「我想你就沒有什麼好擔心的。」

「我記得她以前可不是這個樣子……」瓦瑞克一臉感嘆，「曾經的小綿羊現在已經變成了母老虎。」

「或許得多虧有你。」

「哈，看來我是她的貴人呢。」似乎沒有聽出朱莉語中的暗諷，瓦瑞克得意洋洋道，然後他突然一頓，臉色嚴肅起來。「朱莉，我剛才是不是忘記告訴她阻隔劑有個小小副作用。」

「是的，先生，需要我提醒您記得在晚宴時轉告她嗎？」

瓦瑞克面露憂慮，不過很快揮揮手拋開那些情緒，「算了，反正也不是什麼大問題。」他捲起袖子。

「所以，我剛才的實驗是到進行哪裡了？」

* * *

離開瓦瑞克走回主屋的路上，麻美碰巧遇見獨自一人不知要走去哪兒的馬可。

「要去找博林？」

「是啊，他和寇拉好像還在後院哪裡練習御金術。」馬可抽出原本在口袋裡的右手，比了比後院的方向，「一起過去？」

「好啊。」麻美跟在馬可身邊一起前行，「我記得早餐時琳在找你，是有什麼事情嗎？」

「噢，那沒什麼……」馬可摸摸後腦杓，「她只是想提醒我，我的假快用完了，如果還想繼續留在警察局，最好先回共和城警察局一趟，辦理留職停薪。」

「你是跟警察局請假出來的？」麻美很是驚訝，「我以為是丹增把你從警察局請調過來的。」

「呃……正確來說是請調的期間已經結束，所以我只好先自己用假再擋一陣子。」馬可聳聳肩，「這段旅途比我想像中的要久了一點。」

麻美感同身受地嘆口氣，「其實公司哪裡近期也有叫我回去露個面的聲音。」

「聽起來妳似乎不想回去？」

「是有一點——」麻美低頭撥弄一下她的頭髮，「想到回去後得面對的事情。」

「這種時候我就很羨慕博林與寇拉。」馬可笑了幾聲，「他們倆好像從來都不用擔心生活沒有著落。」

「博林是因為他有一位好哥哥。」麻美也微笑，「寇拉她……」她頓了頓，「有那樣的職責在身，我想，生活無虞也只能算是個很小的補償。」

「也對。」馬可也心生感嘆，「身為神通，她已經付出太多代價……」

麻美不是沒有聽出馬可語氣裡對於寇拉的惋惜與深情，她抿起嘴，「馬可，我跟寇拉其實——」

「不。」馬可立刻出聲打斷，停住兩人腳步，「麻美，就像我跟寇拉說過的一樣。」他回過身正對麻美。「這不是我需要知道的事情。」

他微笑，「妳和寇拉就像是我的家人，不論如何，妳們都是我最好的朋友。」

麻美也再次揚起笑容，「你對每一位前任都是這樣講的？」

「Ouch！」聽出麻美的玩笑，馬可也作勢摀住胸口裝出心痛的模樣，「我在妳心中是那樣的人？」

麻美笑出聲，突然想起自己當初會喜歡這人的原因。

她出手擁抱這位大男孩一下，看著馬可的神色從驚訝慢慢轉換成理解，最後，兩人在對視的微笑中達成了一股無聲的默契。

一切盡在不言中。


	10. In  Book3 EP8

與寇拉等人成為朋友之後，到現在，麻美已經很少會在意起自己是非御者的身分，是的，她不會御術，就算她的武術練得再好，一旦遇上實戰，她與御師還是有段很難彌補的實力差距，科技的幫助只是縮短差距，仍然很難達到完全公平，她完全明白，而她也瞭解到每一個人都有其的長處與短處，她或許是非御者，這並不代表她沒有辦法幫上寇拉、馬可、博林他們的忙，她的頭腦、她對機器的熟悉與掌控、還有她所擁有的資源──

然而，這一次，她還是不自覺地痛恨自己甚麼都幫不上。

寇拉還坐在哪兒與艾偉和琳談話，從她的動作看來，麻醉藥對她產生的效果尚未完全消逝。

握緊搭在膝蓋上的雙手，麻美低頭閉眼，努力想抑制自己體內萌生的憤怒與自責，她痛恨這種無力感，就像當初必須親手將自己父親送進牢裡時一樣，到至今，她無時無刻都不在想，如果，如果她能夠更早發現失去妻子對她父親的影響，是不是，佐藤弘(Hiroshi)就不會成為平等會的支持者，不會成為犯罪者，不會離開自己──

「麻美。」

隨琳聲音落下的還有她按在肩膀的手，麻美回頭望向不知何時走到自己背後的琳，她並不知道，現在的自己看起來就像是不小心摔壞東西後被大人發現的孩子。

「妳還好嗎？」

琳的問話也立刻引來身旁兄弟的關切，特別是博林，「妳受傷了嗎？」他的大嗓門也引起寇拉注目，快速地從對面轉頭過來，「麻美？」

「不…我沒事……」麻美鄭重地向在場眾人保證，「真的，我沒有受傷。」她對寇拉還有博林與馬可回以微笑，然後抬頭看向琳，給予一個表達感謝的點頭。「謝謝妳的關心，琳，我沒事。」

琳收回手，默默地看了她幾秒，然後又一同看向坐在沙發椅上的三人，「我不確定查希爾他們今夜會不會回來，但為預防萬一，今晚能不能請你們輪流看守──」

「不需要。」

出乎意料，寇拉和艾偉都同時出聲說道，兩人相望一眼，在神通的禮讓之下，艾偉咳了一聲後開口道，「我已經加強警衛戒備，不必擔心。在今晚的混戰之後，我想各位都需要一個安靜的休息。」他低頭看向寇拉，「不過神通的房間可能需要做些調整……可否請她暫時稍等一下，我這就去吩咐人整理出一間客房。」

「她可以和我一間房。」

衝口而出後發現眾人紛紛轉過來盯著自己看，麻美解釋時不由得結巴起來，「我─我的房間──有兩張床──而且琳說的對，有人在旁邊時要是有甚麼動靜也比較……」忽然想到自己沒了電擊手套後根本幫不上甚麼忙，麻美眼神稍微黯淡下來，「好出去警告其他人。」

琳挑了挑眉，「妳介意嗎？」

「甚麼？」寇拉似乎是這時才突然回神，「噢，當然不。」

「好，那麼你們就快去休息，天亮之後就要開始審問那些警衛。」琳看向艾偉，他也很快會意接過話，「明天一早我就會開始進行審問。」

寇拉點點頭，扶著沙發慢慢站起來，然後又像是突然想到甚麼地叫住艾偉，「先生，娜嘉她──」

「請不用擔心。」艾偉點點頭，「我已經請人去給那隻北極熊狗喂下解藥，休息一晚之後牠就會沒事。」

「謝謝你。」

「不會。」說完，他回頭看向其他人，「那我就先離開了，晚安。」

目送艾偉離開，一轉回頭就見到寇拉走起路還有些蹣跚，麻美急忙走過去幫忙攙扶住她。她沒有注意到的是，馬可其實也已經伸出手，不過看到麻美先一步就收了回去摸摸自己臉頰，更沒有注意到，把一切目睹在眼裡的琳拍拍馬可的肩膀，給了一個馬可與博林都摸不著頭緒的眼神後離開。

在兩兄弟的護送之下，寇拉在麻美的幫忙走進麻美的房間坐到原本是空床的位置上。

鬆開寇拉之後，麻美走近馬可與博林，回頭看向坐到床上後深呼吸一口氣的寇拉，她猶豫了一會兒才又開口，「寇拉，其實如果你想獨處的話，我可以去跟馬可他們擠同一間房──」

「老實講，我現在並不想要獨自一個人。」寇拉向他們露出苦笑，「可以的話，我希望你們都能留在這裡。」

「這當然沒問題。」博林聽見話立刻衝向前去給寇拉一個大擁抱，「我跟馬可一點也不介意睡一晚的地板，我們早就習慣了。」

「是阿。」馬可兩手抱在胸前笑道，「博林說得對，我們兄弟在哪都能睡得很好。」

「至少也得把棉被拿過來。」麻美也露出微笑，「我可不想看到你們倆感冒。」

「行，我們去拿被子。」博林拍拍馬可的背，突然很興奮地用兩手握拳舉在臉前，「噢噢噢，我們還可以來一場枕頭大戰！」

「這就免了，我現在可沒那個精力。」馬可立刻打回槍，在拉著博林走出房門前朝背後兩人揮揮手，「我們待會兒就過來。」

房門關上之後，麻美再次轉頭，正準備走到自己的那一張床上坐下時寇拉突然出聲叫了她名字。

「妳介意坐在我旁邊一下嗎？」

對上寇拉的雙眼與她相望，似乎能從中看見一絲絲的恐懼，麻美快步走過去坐到她身邊。「當然可以。」同時，她伸手摟住寇拉的腰，在確認她並不反感之後輕輕把她帶入懷裡，眼裡滿是不捨。

側頭靠在她的肩上，寇拉再次閉上眼深呼吸一口氣，「謝謝妳，麻美。」

感覺到衣襬輕輕傳來的拉扯，麻美不由自主地再一次加重手上的力道，希望她能從中感到多一點的安心感，而在寇拉也確實把自身重量更加依靠在自己身上之後，麻美的眼神放軟，也微微低下頭，在寇拉髮上留下一個輕得不會被人發覺的吻。

「隨時，寇拉。」

* * *

「不論我們面對的是甚麼，他們那些人都比我們想像的要來得強大，也更加危險。」

聽完警衛隊回報的訊息，馬可擰眉做出結論。

「因此我們必須找到他們。」寇拉說道，「娜嘉可以追蹤艾偉的氣味找到他。」

麻美也同意道，「而我猜要是我們找到艾偉，我們就能找到查希爾。」

「不，我們不會去追查他們。」琳斷然拒絕道，「外頭可能有更多他們的秘密成員在尋找神通。」她從沙發上站起，「我要帶妳回共和城，才能保護妳。」

「如果我在這裡不安全，那我在哪裡都不安全。」寇拉仍然想要說服琳，「我必須阻止他們。」

「這太危險了，妳不準去。」

「別在試圖保護我了，琳，我是神通，這是我的職責。」

「而妳也是Omega，多虧艾偉，那群人很可能也已經知道這件事情。」琳再一步走近寇拉，「妳有沒有想過這會給妳帶來怎樣的危險？」

「我是不是Omega根本不是重點！」寇拉揮舞右手，「對，他們會標記我，所以呢？如果我有活著的利用價值，那不也代表他們會確保我繼續活著？」

琳握緊拳，似乎是在壓抑甚麼衝動。「妳根本不明白Alpha的可怕。」

「那就解釋給我聽。」寇拉瞇起眼，「妳是Alpha，何不妳現在就標記我讓我親身體驗一下？」

「我根本不需要標記。」

琳逼近到寇拉眼前，一股挾帶龐大壓力的氣息瞬間席捲了寇拉所有感官，不到幾秒時間，冷冽的刺痛感麻痺掉她整個大腦，讓寇拉只能眼睜睜任由琳抓住她的衣領將她舉起。

「十秒鐘，如果妳有辦法舉起手我打我一拳，我就讓妳去追艾偉。」琳惡狠狠道，「做不到，就乖乖跟我回去。」

寇拉想舉起手，但她感覺自己又好像回到當初被阿蒙用御血術掌控身體的時候，無法動彈，只能睜大雙眼瞪著琳，甚至開始感覺到有些窒息。

「夠了！」

另一股氣息隨麻美的出聲從後包圍住寇拉，一個眨眼之後，寇拉已經被麻美帶入懷裡，大口大口地重新呼吸起來，而琳那一邊則是由素音出手拉住，並用身體當在琳與麻美之間。

「冷靜一點，琳。」素音也語氣凝重，「寇拉還沒有受過訓練，妳這樣對她不公平。」

「敵人可不會對她公平。」琳甩開素音的手，「妳也看到了，她甚麼都不知道。」

「妳不能怪她，寇拉才成為Omega幾個禮拜，她在這方面就跟剛分化的孩子一樣。」

「所以我才不能讓她去追艾偉。」琳高聲道，「天知道那些人裡會有多少Alpha。」她回頭看看在麻美懷裡仍然心有餘悸的寇拉，臉上雖然露出一點後悔與歉意，語氣還是強硬道。「她必須回去。」

「妳可以用說的。」麻美的斥責中也帶點怒意，「而不是突然對她出手。」感覺懷裡的人想要站起，麻美緊張地說道，「等等，寇拉，妳還不能亂動。」

「我沒事。」重新自己站穩身，寇拉摀住嘴忍著那股噁心感，看向素音與琳，「剛才那是……怎麼回事。」

「Alpha特有攻擊的手段之一。」素音開口解釋，「藉由一瞬間釋放的強烈費洛蒙來干擾對手。」她頓了頓，「對於Omega特別有效果，而且有可能導致他們陷入發熱的狀態。」看到寇拉理解後瞬間動怒的神情，素音又連忙補充，「只要受過一定訓練，這個影響就會被降到最少，相信我，寇拉，我手下有很多Omega都能抵擋住這類攻擊。」

「而且，不是所有Alpha都能在短短時間釋放大量的費洛蒙，琳受過戰鬥訓練，妳們倆的距離也夠近，才能短短幾秒就影響妳如此嚴重。」

「簡單說，就是我現在還不夠格保護我自己對吧。」寇拉低聲道，「妳們Alpha可真是好處佔盡。」

琳低頭一嘆，語氣終於轉較溫和。「我向妳保證，寇拉，等我們回去共和城，妳會馬上接受訓練。塔諾拉克的經驗很豐富，他會幫妳在最短時間完成。」

「那這段時間妳又該怎麼保證我的安全？妳要如何肯定共和城沒有他們的臥底？讓白蓮會把我關在島上？」寇拉放聲大吼，「我已經厭倦被關起來甚麼都不能知道，我會瘋掉！」

「何不我們各退一步。」素音搶先琳一步開口，「琳，妳可以在這裡訓練寇拉，同時，我也會讓我的手下繼續搜尋艾偉，三天後我們再測試一次。」

「三天？到時候艾偉很可能已經跑遠。」

「或是妳能提早完成訓練。」素音語帶懇求，「我們只是想確保妳面對Alpha可以有公平的機會，寇拉，這對妳是最重要的。」

寇拉低下頭，「……如果琳也願意接受這個方案。」

其他人紛紛看向那位雙手抱在胸口的現任共和城警察局長。

琳哼了一口氣，「好，就三天。」

「既然雙方都已經同意。」素音對此朝兩人露出微笑。

「那麼，我想大家都該去休息了。」


	11. In  Book3 EP9.10

「放開她！」

使盡力氣只為向前幾公分的距離，不顧可能傷到自己，麻美拚命地拉扯鎖鏈，但顯然計算過的長度仍令她接近不了對方。「我發誓，如果你敢對她──」

「我不會對她怎樣。」無視麻美散發出的敵意與威嚇氣息，這名來到監獄內的戴笠撇了麻美一眼後又把目光落回尚未清醒的寇拉，她身上那些束帶顯然是用來確保神通即使清醒也毫無解脫的可能，「至少現在是。」他伸手托起寇拉的臉，在端詳她的後頸後揚起笑，「所以，原來傳聞是真的。」

「真想不到阿，鼎鼎大名的神通居然是名Omega……」指腹停在寇拉臉上摩娑幾下後察覺身後的敵意又更甚，戴笠轉頭看向麻美，「看妳著急成這樣，我想上頭痕跡的主人已經很明顯了。」

「把你的髒手從她身上拿開。」

「一個不會御術的凡人。」戴笠語氣裡是十足的鄙視，「妳真以為妳有資格擁有她？」

「誰都不擁有她。」麻美咬牙道，「她只屬於她自己。」

「她是Omega。」或是麻美的怒意反而娛樂到他，男人挑釁地一邊看著麻美，一邊低頭靠近寇拉的喉嚨，「只要我在這裡輕輕咬一口──」鎖鏈擺動的聲音再次激烈地響徹在整間牢房內，讓男人的嘴笑得更開，「她自然會是我的。」

「我們已經標記過。」

「無知的人。」男人故作憐憫地搖搖頭，「科技的進步反而讓你們遺忘掉許多偉大的古老知識。」鬆開寇拉走到麻美面前，這名男人將雙手藏入袖內，站姿就和其他所有戴笠一樣。「這個世界根本沒有所謂的永久標記。」他揚著頭，一副高高在上的樣子睥睨麻美，「等回到永固城，我們有的是辦法除去妳的標記，而在這之後──」他沒有講明，只是揚起令人感到噁心的笑容。

「不！」瞬間，麻美所有的憤怒消失，彷彿是落入一座冰冷至極的湖水之中，只留下瀰漫至全身的寒意，「你們不會得逞的，丹增、烈火國──還有南北水族，你們這是在跟整個世界作對。」

「如果我們擁有神通，那我們又還有甚麼好怕的？」男人低笑，「好好享受妳擁有她的最後一夜，非御者Alpha，到了明天──神通將會永遠屬於我們偉大的紅蓮會。」

只能眼睜睜看著監牢的鐵門再次被關上，內心徒生的無力感，要不是鎖鏈從上困住雙手，麻美這時恐怕已經整人癱坐在地。

她內心充滿自責，責怪自己辜負了其他人的囑託，沒能好好保護寇拉。

看著尚未清醒過來的寇拉，麻美心底滿是歉意，「對不起……」她低聲喃喃，再度垂下頭，不知道自己該怎麼面對寇拉，如何看著她，告訴她，是自己害她陷入這種處境。

所以就算過沒多久之後，就算已經聽見寇拉已經清醒後的掙扎聲，麻美也依然不敢抬頭，生怕自己會看到充滿失望的一雙眼睛。

「麻美。」

然而，全然不同於自己的想像，當麻美聽見寇拉呼喚自己名字而必須看向她時，寇拉眼裡沒有任何責怪或是失望，她眼裡有的只是滿滿地對她的關心。「妳還好嗎？有沒有受傷？」

麻美對她搖搖頭，因為莫名的鼻酸而低下頭眨了眨眼。

「其他人呢？紅蓮會這是把我們我關在哪兒？」

「紅蓮會？」經寇拉這一提，麻美突然想起剛才戴笠臨走前說的話，「我原本以為是女王的軍隊抓走我們，可是剛才有一位戴笠也說了紅蓮會這三個字。」

「查希爾跟我說他們來自一個紅蓮會的組織。」

「可是那人是戴笠──而且我們好像是被帶到一個位在沙漠中的營地。」

「如果他們能潛入皂阜，潛入女王的軍隊似乎也不怎麼意外。」寇拉的視線開始觀察起四周，「馬可跟博林人呢？」

「在妳進入神靈界後不久，查希爾的同夥出現在客棧外。」回憶起當時，麻美內心再次升起愧疚感，「馬可要我帶妳先走，他們留下來分散注意……」

「我現在也不知道他們在哪。」

「我相信他們會沒事的。」寇拉說道，「麻美，妳看起來不大好……是他們對妳做了甚麼嗎？」

麻美閉上眼搖搖頭，因為寇拉對自己的關心而再一次受到內心的譴責，「他們知道了。」

「知道甚麼？」

「妳，寇拉。」連接天花板的鎖鏈因為麻美的動作而發出聲響，「因為艾偉的關係，紅蓮會已經知道妳是Omega。」她垂下頭，「我很抱歉。」如果她能夠安全地帶寇拉逃走，紅蓮會就不會抓住她們，更不會有機會看清楚寇拉的腺體。

「不不不。」寇拉快速說道，「當初是我堅持要追艾偉。」她聲音急促，彷彿要是可以的話，她恨不得能立刻衝過去給麻美一個大擁抱。「麻美，妳聽清楚了嗎，這絕對不是妳的錯，妳完全不用道歉。」

麻美知道她這時再去反駁寇拉也只會令兩人陷入「是我的錯才對」的無限循環之中，所以她只是沉默不語。

「我們會沒事的，麻美，我很確信。」寇拉仍然繼續安撫說道。「我們現在最重要的是想個辦法逃離這裡，關於被抓進來之前的事，妳還記得多少？」

寇拉說得對，現在在這裡自責也無濟於事，麻美閉起眼深吸一口氣。

重新睜開眼後，她看向寇拉，開始從頭講起兩人遇上女王軍隊之後的故事。

* * *

「你好大的膽子！」

「我再說一次，只要你不是任務清單上的成員，我就不能自作主張戴你離開。」

「我可是直屬女王的親衛隊！」

「所以？我還是這艘船的船長，一樣都是為女王獻上最忠誠的服務，我認為我與你並無上下階級的關係。」

「你！」

隔天日子一亮，當麻美與寇拉準備被轉送回去永固城時，麻美無意間撞見了昨晚那名戴笠似乎與其他軍隊的人產生爭執。從聽見的內容來看，這艘飛行船的船長似乎是在拒絕戴笠想要一同乘船回去的要求。但沒能聽見更多，她與寇拉就被轉移到一間沒有對外窗戶的艙房裡面。

打從見到飛船外觀的第一眼，麻美就立刻認出這艘飛船是來自哪間公司的製品，也很快地生出一個或許能逃離的想法。

所以她討好地請求軍隊的人不要將她束縛在地上，而是如她設想的，將她鎖在牆上的扶手。

一等飛船離地，確定沒有人監視她們之後，雖然心底對於戴笠最終可能還是上了船的機率有些忐忑，麻美依然依照原定計畫，靠自己掙脫束縛。

單純靠蠻力扯下扶手後，她檢視手上的鐵製欄杆，忍不住以一名生意者的角度嫌棄道，「粗糙的作工。」然後她走近寇拉替她解開那些皮帶。

先是胸前的皮帶，再來是彎下腰解開她腳上的，當麻美重新站起時，她對上寇拉似乎從剛才都一直看著自己的目光，好像在那一瞬間從對方眼中讀出了一些甚麼，麻美愣了一下後低頭匆匆道歉，「抱歉，很難受吧，我應該先幫妳解開這個才對。」她替先一步幫忙低下頭的寇拉摘下嘴套，這本來是設計給某些不受控的Alpha所使用的東西。「但為什麼他們要把妳的嘴巴封起來？」

「大概是因為我可以從嘴巴噴火。」

麻美停住本幫寇拉解開束衣的動作，抬起頭挑眉看了她一眼。「妳是在開玩笑吧？」

「為什麼不行。」寇拉笑出聲，不知是因為麻美的反應，還是她終於重獲自由。「我能用拳頭生火，舌頭自然也可以。」

「好吧，御術大師。」麻美舉起她仍然與鎖鏈纏繞在一起的手銬。「妳覺得妳能用御金術幫我解開嗎？」

「我試試。」站在麻美身邊，寇拉低下頭，將雙手貼到那副手銬上。

而在寇拉專注御金術上時，無事可做的麻美只是靜靜地凝視寇拉的側臉，然後目光慢慢滑落到她的後頸，看著由自己留下，半隱藏在她衣領下的標記。她無法不去想戴笠昨晚所說的話，沒有永久標記，那到底是怎麼回事？她對於標記的瞭解難道是錯了？過於專注內心的思考，甚至寇拉已經成功解開手銬都沒發覺，直到寇拉喊了自己名字，麻美才恍然回神道謝。

「抱歉，謝謝妳。」

「不用擔心馬可和博林。」寇拉抬手按上麻美的肩膀，「查希爾要的是我，我相信他不會對他們怎樣。」

那妳呢？妳有沒有想過他們會對妳做甚麼？在知道妳是Omega之後。麻美想要這樣說，但她最後還是吞下話，對寇拉點點頭。「我想我們可以利用這艘飛行船回去霧櫚客棧。」

「那我們就來控制這艘飛船。」對敲握成拳的雙手，寇拉對已經藏到門口旁邊的麻美點點頭，使用御金術直接扯開艙門的鐵板。

「什麼──！」守在門邊的軍人根本沒時間反應，一個眨眼之間，率先衝出門口的麻美已經將他擊昏在地。

走出門口時瞄了一眼倒在旁邊地上的軍人，寇拉挑挑眉。「漂亮的一拳。」

「我現在無比地想念我的手套。」麻美甩甩她揍得有點痛的手。

「走吧，我想駕駛室就在那個方向。」

* * *

結果，那名戴笠最後果然是沒能上船，不得不說這蠻幸運的，至少其他軍人都算好相處，並沒有對她們展現太多敵意。

一起成功逃脫沙漠之後，麻美在旁微笑看著娜嘉把寇拉撲倒在地猛舔，等到北極熊狗滿足地讓開位置之後，她才走過去搭一把手拉起人。「走吧，我們得想辦法跟其他人連絡上。」

聽麻美說到這個，寇拉縮起肩膀，開口後的語氣有些害怕，「妳覺得我打電話回去皂阜之後，琳會罵我多久？」

麻美無奈一笑，安撫地輕順她的後背，「我會跟妳一起挨罵的。」兩人一起走往最有可能借到電話的餐廳，完全沒料想到，本來會在電話另一頭把他們罵慘的人竟然直接站在她們眼前，而且──很好──寇拉的父親也在。

身為敏銳的Alpha，塔諾拉克伸手擁抱寇拉的同時絕對會發現自己女兒有與麻美一模一樣的氣息，麻美有點忐忑地等待他之後的反應，但不知道是不是琳已經事先提過，給他做好心理準備的機會，在寇拉稱讚多虧有麻美她們才能從沙漠中回來時，塔諾拉克只是眼神溫和地看了她一眼，給予一個表達感謝的低頭。

等到短暫地相互與烈火王引見完，在寇拉與塔諾拉克和烈火王蘇科對談的時候，琳走到麻美的身邊。

「塔諾拉克知道妳們只是暫時標記。」

「謝謝妳，琳。」麻美對她半開玩笑地說道，「救了我的小命。」任何人都知道，所有護短的人中最不能惹的就是生出Omega的Alpha，護子心切加上Alpha本能裡對Omega保護慾，千萬不能隨意小看。

「但我想只是多延後一陣子而已，不是嗎？」琳意有所指地說道。

麻美沒有接續這個話題，只是裝作沒有聽懂琳的話，默默地再次看向站在她父親身邊的寇拉。

「琳，我有個問題我想你一定知道得比我多。」

「永久標記這個說法，它到底是真的還是假的？」


	12. In  Book3 EP11.12

當麻美聽見與丹增聯繫上的消息，她急急忙忙地走到無線電所在的房間。

一走進就見到放置無線電的桌子被砸出一個凹痕，還有站在房內各各臉色凝重的人。她看向馬可，雖然他的回答只是搖搖頭，但麻美也看出來，他們沒有趕上，查希爾已經找到御氣師他們。

她走近寇拉，輕輕按上她的肩膀。「素音她們已經準備好要出發。」

寇拉鬆開緊握成拳的右手，沉默幾秒之後才開口回應麻美。「那就走吧。」在她走離開房裡前，她走到烈火王朱克面前，再一次地朝他拱手道別。

而從他們無聲的對視裡，麻美忽然感覺到一陣不安，離開神靈界之後，寇拉到底前去和列火王朱克到底談了甚麼？難道她真的要交出自己來換取其他的御氣師的安危？

與馬可並肩走在寇拉身後時，看著眼前人的背影，麻美又再一次地意識到，寇拉的肩上到底扛起了怎樣的重責大任──縱使她的年紀甚至還小了自己一歲。

她突然很想給與寇拉一個擁抱，卻不知道自己能以甚麼身份行動。

而在起飛之後，聽見寇拉親口說出她要用自己去交換御氣師們時，麻美幾乎就要走到寇拉的面前懇求她不要這麼做，留下，不過她忍住衝動，隱藏所有不捨與心痛簡化為一句以朋友身分發出的不贊同聲。「妳不能期望我們眼睜睜看著查希爾把你帶走。」

「整個世界已經失去平衡太久，它需要氣之國的復甦，我不能讓查希爾毀掉了它，還有我們所愛的人。」

「幫我拯救御氣師，然後你們再想辦法救我。」

看見寇拉眼底的決心，麻美知道已經沒有人可以改變她的想法。

「我們與妳同在，寇拉。」

儘管麻美心理依然不認同這個計畫，但聽見塔諾拉克的聲音時，她也是跟著點點頭，支持寇拉的決定。

「我去聯絡查希爾。」

可當麻美凝視寇拉沉重走離的背影，她卻注意到，在寇拉準備握上門把時，她的手似乎顫抖了一下，但又很快地消失無蹤，彷彿從未發生一般地轉動門把走離。忽然驚覺到這意味著甚麼，麻美下意識地轉過身，不知不覺地也走到已經被寇拉關上的門前。

她猶豫地握住門把，不確定自己是否該在這個時候走過這扇門面對寇拉，又或是要對她說些甚麼。

突然感覺到有人拍上自己右邊的肩膀，麻美轉過頭看向塔諾拉克，在對方眼裡發現一抹相同的哀傷。

「去吧。」

塔諾拉克低語。

「不論妳是想做甚麼。」

* * *

麻美並沒有直接去找寇拉。

離開其他人，她只是靠在門邊，低頭等待寇拉聯絡完查希爾後走回來。

聽見動靜聲而抬頭，麻美不偏不倚地對上寇拉雙眼，只是一瞬間，卻已經夠她看清楚寇拉那些還未來得及完全藏好的真實情緒。

看見寇拉發現自己後先是一愣，然後很快地後退一步，閃躲掉自己的目光，麻美內心的不捨再次湧現，也終於將之化為實體的行動擁抱寇拉。她一個字都沒有說，只是閉上雙眼，用盡她的力氣，竭盡自己所能地用雙手抱緊眼前的人。

麻美其實有很多事情想說，想要告訴寇拉一切都會沒事、告訴寇拉她的決定是自己見過最無私的舉動、告訴她在自己心中是最好的神通、告訴她自己有多開心而可以成為她的朋友、告訴她……

掩去心底的真實情緒，麻美鬆手拉開距離，在與寇拉的對視中朝她露出微笑。

她不能說，她知道現在不是甚麼對的時機，說出這些只會徒增寇拉的困擾。

「我相信妳。」

她輕聲開口，以這句話取代那些所有無法闡述的感情。

只希望自己的話能給她帶來更多力量。

* * *

寇拉還是被紅蓮會帶走了。

爬下飛天野牛，由琳等人接手攙扶過丹增之後，麻美立刻從塔諾拉克的表情查覺到這個事實，如海嘯一般捲走她才逃過生死一劫的喜悅。

他們到現在仍然不知道紅蓮會到底想要對寇拉做甚麼？更不知道她的Omega身分會不會為她帶來更多險境。

「麻美。」

從塔諾拉克的呼喚中回過神，麻美後知後覺嘗出自己嘴裡的鐵鏽血味，她抬頭看向伸手搭上自己肩膀的塔諾拉克。

「我們會救回她的。」塔諾拉克低聲說道。

麻美點點頭，深吐一口氣。是的，現在最重要的是如何救回寇拉，慌張也無濟於事。

自願代替傷重的丹增接手操控歐奇的任務，麻美用雙手握住韁繩等待其他人爬上，她看向自己戴上電擊手套的右手，再一次握緊。

來到御氣師所在地之後，前往的通道一被琳打通，不等其他人，麻美立刻衝過素音防禦用的土塊向前攻擊眼前所見的敵人，她沒料到自己卻會見到一名曾經見過的人，那位在霧櫚沙洲外抓到她們的戴笠。「你！」

「又見面了，非御者。」男子低笑道，「只可惜，我想妳是來遲了。」

麻美眼神一暗，「她在那裏？」

「誰知道，可能正在某人身──啊啊啊！」

用遲來的一記電擊打斷他的話，麻美花了好大的力氣才終於壓抑下直接殺死這名男人的衝動，但她的眼色依然受到影響而變得更為幽暗，鼻下濃郁的花香也是她逐漸控制不住自己憤怒的表現之一。

「麻美。」琳突然嚴厲地出聲道。「冷靜點，這裡還有其他人在。」

侵略性與敵意過強的費洛蒙，這是傷重的人們所最不需要的東西。琳的提醒也讓麻美恍然想起有幾位御氣師是Omega的事實，連忙著急地往旁拉開距離。「抱歉…我……對不起。」她咬住唇，很快因為愧疚抑制住自己的氣息。

「我知道寇拉人在那裏。」解開鎖的吉諾拉起身說道。

塔諾拉克點點頭，「很好，琳你們帶所有人離開這裡，我去幫寇拉。」

馬可立刻說道，「我們跟你一起去，先生。」博林也點點頭。

情感上麻美也很想一起跟過去，但明白若是遇到紅蓮會等人，自己有電擊手套也不會是對手，麻美只得壓下那股衝動，點頭表示自己會遵從塔諾拉克的指揮，她相信他們一定可以救出寇拉。

麻美卻沒想到，等到她再次見到寇拉時，她的情況幾乎讓麻美心痛得感覺自己心彷彿是被硬生生撕裂成兩半一樣。

必須用雙手緊緊捉住自己的胸口才能壓抑衝向寇拉的衝動，麻美想不起自己上一次如此痛心疾首是在甚麼時候，是她親眼目睹她母親死去的時候？還是她發現父親居然想殺死自己的時候？眼看寇拉躺在塔諾拉克懷中垂了下手，她終於無法抑制地踏出步伐。

不，不，她不能失去寇拉，她已經無法再承受失去重要之人的傷痛。

「毒藥是金屬組成的，你可以救她。」

吉諾拉的聲音制止住麻美的動作，她看著素音跑過自己跪到寇拉身邊，內心也同樣升起希望。

與眾人在一片寂靜中度過可說是人生最漫長的數分之後，毒藥終於被抽離了寇拉的身體。

見到寇拉重新恢復意識，麻美紅起眼眶，在水族父女的相擁之時也低下頭輕輕地擦去自己眼角淚水，下一秒，馬可卻從旁用手肘輕撞她一下，示意她看向前。

一抬頭，只見到塔諾拉克與寇拉不知何時已經結束擁抱，一起用他們那近乎一致的水色雙眼看向自己。

「麻美。」

看見寇拉面帶虛弱的微笑朝她輕微地舉起手，麻美再次流下眼淚撲向她，盡管她的動作看似極為激動，在真正地碰觸到寇拉之前，麻美的動作已經變得小心謹慎，只是跪坐在寇拉身邊，用雙手輕輕地抱住寇拉的右手。

嘴上帶著的笑容，眼中的淚水同時也停不下來，心想自己這時的又哭又笑的表情大概不會是自己最好看的樣子，麻美凝視寇拉那雙倒映自己的那雙眼睛。

「我在這裡。」

她柔聲回應。

衷心地感謝世界並沒有再次帶走她所愛的人。


	13. Book3 Final

_親愛的寇拉：_

_我很想妳，共和城少了妳之後變得完全不一樣——_

麻美擱下筆，看著自己桌上的這封信。

距離寇拉回到南極已經是兩個月前的事情了，有鑑於她們上一次在一起時的樣子，她始終不確定自己是否能寄出這封信。

她低頭凝視自己的筆跡，沒幾秒，鋼筆筆尖劃過那些文字，讓它們就此隱藏在那些凌亂的塗抹之下。

麻美再次嘆口氣，向後靠在椅背上仰望著辦公室的天花板。

或許是時候該回家休息了。

她心裡這樣想著，十秒鐘過去了，她卻仍然待在椅上維持同樣的姿勢，回想起她們救出御氣師回到共和城後的日子。

當麻美自願接手過照顧寇拉的職責時，所有人都默許她的舉動，甚至寇拉本人也是。

寇拉已經接受麻美的標記，縱然這只是暫時性的，而且是出於緊急狀況的下下之策，不過標記帶來的社會觀念還是不可避免地影響到他人看待她們關係的目光，使麻美帶在寇拉身邊的情況更加名正言順。

然而，某些事情上寇拉還是拒絕麻美的幫助，更傾向尋求在島上那些照護過懷孕珮瑪的人，她們有一定的經驗──由她們協助她在生理上的不便，麻美完全可以理解，有時候，尋求專業人士的協助反而可以免去那些難堪。她只是希望自己能在寇拉有需要提供她所需的協助，並竭盡所能地待在她身邊更長的時間。

而在寇拉母親──席娜──從南極趕來之後，麻美其實也想過要把這任務交還給對寇拉來說更親密的家人，之前塔諾拉克身為父親還是有一些男女之別的困難，席娜來了之後她自然就沒有這個藉口，不過席娜並沒有接手，只是握住麻美的手請她好好照顧她的女兒。

麻美答應了席娜，卻不知道自己到底有沒有好好做到這點。

「好了，神通的正式裝扮全部完成。」拿起一旁的手拿圓鏡，麻美將它放到寇拉眼前好讓她看清楚鏡子裡的自己。

「……看起來很棒，謝謝。」

平靜到近乎冷漠的語氣又再一次抽痛麻美的心，從後方看著她的背影，麻美輕輕放下鏡子，在走到寇拉前先強逼自己要揚起笑容，才又蹲下與她平視。「事情到現在只過兩個星期……」掌下日漸消瘦的身軀令麻美感到鼻酸。「妳不用感覺到壓力，寇拉。」麻美知道她幾乎夜夜都會被惡夢驚醒，只有藉助凱雅的治療或是疲憊到極限之後才能勉強入睡幾個小時，而且睡得極不安穩。看著寇拉眼眶下逐日加重的暗色，麻美卻不知道自己到底能為她做些甚麼，並為此感到沮喪。

「大家都明白妳需要更多時間來療傷。」

毒藥對寇拉身體造成了極大的損傷，她無法行走、兩手在第一周時幾乎無法施力、神經反應也變得遲鈍許多，基於病人的隱私，凱雅並沒有對麻美講得很清楚，她只是一臉鄭重地告訴麻美，就算有卡塔拉為她治療，寇拉的身體要完全復原到她來到共和城之前的狀態也是一件難事，幸虧她還年輕，才不至於讓這個可能性是零。

兩周以來，已經逐漸習慣寇拉愈來愈少言的情況，麻美握住她的手。「我只希望妳知道，我會一直在這。」就像她過去所承諾的一樣，「不論妳使想要聊聊或是──任何事……」麻美一頓，暗自懊惱自己為何要把話講得如此曖昧，連忙談起原本想說的話，「不過今天是吉諾拉的大日子，讓我們試著開心一點，好嗎？」

彷彿能從寇拉眼裡看到自己極力想要微笑的倒影，麻美先是感覺到手下握著的手抽動了一下，然後是寇拉閉起眼深呼吸一口氣。「我想妳說的對。」她重新睜開眼看向蹲低在自己身邊的麻美，「我準備好了，走吧。」

回給她一個鼓勵的笑容，麻美重新站起身走到寇拉後方，替她推動輪椅。

* * *

突如其然的敲門聲打斷了麻美的思緒。

她有些呆愣地望著辦公室的門，基於現在已經離其他人的下班時間很久了，她懷疑剛才的敲門聲只是自己的錯覺。

然後聲音又一次地出現。

「麻美，妳在嗎？」

聽出是誰在講話，麻美帶著一臉不可思議的表情去開門。「馬可？」

或許是麻美整人散發出的「你怎麼會在這裡？」意義太過明顯，這位剛回警局重新上任的青年抓抓後腦勺，舉起手裡的盒子解釋道。「我今天回去找奶奶他們吃晚餐，奶奶說你已經很多天沒有回去，堅持要我來看看妳。」

「我回城後看妳辦公室的燈還亮著，所以……」他又晃晃手上的餐盒，「吃過晚餐了嗎？」

麻美笑了笑，接過放有食物的盒子後轉過身，「進來坐吧，雖然辦公室內有點亂，不過我想我可以騰出一個位置給你。」

「有點亂是吧。」馬可眼光掃過整個幾乎被紙張堆滿的室內空間，然後他注意那些黏在玻璃窗上的設計草圖。「那些衣服是？」

麻美順著他的目光看過去，會意地噢了一聲，「我之前跟孩子們聊天時想到的，只是一些塗鴉，沒什麼。」把紙堆從本來是接客用的沙發上挪出一個位置給馬可，麻美斜靠在辦公桌上，打開手上的盒子，是一些麵點心，從那些不是那麼一致的痕跡來看，很顯然手工製作的。

「我奶奶堅持要我帶的，她說我們年輕人總是吃外食，不健康。」馬可坐下後出聲道，「妳吃得慣嗎？還是我去幫你買點別的？」

「不用。」麻美從中拿起一個肉包咬了一口，有嚼勁的麵皮和那飽滿到恨不得能塞到最滿的肉餡， 雖然已經有些冷掉，麻美還是能從中感覺到製作人的心意。「我喜歡家常菜。」

這不是恭維，除了去島上見見孩子們跟佩瑪的時候，麻美已經很少有機會吃到這些東西。她或許很有錢，不過這不代表她什麼東西都有辦法買到。「你家人們住得還習慣嗎？」

「別擔心，他們住得可樂了。」

「那就好。」麻美微笑，「你最近過得如何？又回去住在警察局裡？」

「雖然警察局的地板比街上舒服。」馬可也笑了笑，「不過沒有，局長幫我找到了一間警局附近的公寓，很顯然，她是受不了我整天都在警察局裡。」

「真的？」麻美也開了玩笑，「我以為琳就是住在警察局裡。」

「不，不再是了。」馬可轉轉眼，「她似乎開始在和某人約會。」

「等等—咳——琳？」麻美因為這個訊息而不小心嗆到水咳了幾聲，「我們認識的那位？」

「不用懷疑，就是那位全世界獨一無二的北方琳。」馬可頓了一下，「不過這也只是我的猜測而已，我可沒那個膽跟她聊這事。」

「我倒覺得琳挺喜歡你的。」麻美拿起附在盒子裡的叉子戳起另一塊包肉捲餅，意識到剛才的包子是她今天的第二餐後，她發現自己真的餓了。「至少，她應該很欣賞你的工作態度，才希望能留住你這位人才。」

「局長是很好的長官。」馬可點點頭，「我很榮幸能繼續在她手下工作。」

「你知道嗎？知道你可能離開警局的時候我其實想過要把你挖過來的。」麻美放下已經空了一半的紙盒。「想著你或許能來領導我的保全部分，還有博林，他可以幫忙負責我的公司公關。」她笑了笑，「他有讓大家都愛他的天賦與幽默。」

「我知道。」馬可感嘆道，「我很想他。」

麻美也感覺到他語中的真意，收起微笑輕嘆，「真奇怪，明明才兩個多月前的事情，感覺卻已經過了好久好久……」

博林是在一個多禮拜前離開共和城的，離開前他曾經來找個麻美，笑著說自己似乎又要多出一位筆友，並給了麻美一封信。

在兩人當時的談天裡，博林也再一次地感謝麻美給他的工作提議，他知道，麻美的公司是在以另一種力量幫助這個世界，但他說他受到歐珀與其他御氣師的啟發，希望能更直接地幫助其他遠在大地之國的人，協助讓他的家鄉變得更好。

先是寇拉，再來是博林，吉諾拉她們也不時地離開共和城往來在世界各地，轉眼之間，共和城裡就只剩下麻美與馬可。

麻美始終認為共和城是她的家，但在認識馬可、認識寇拉、博林以及其他人之後，她突然開始覺得，家或許不是她所想像中的是一個確切地方，而更像是——待在某些人的身邊。

「妳呢？麻美，妳最近過得好嗎？」

抬頭迎上馬可帶著柔和善意的目光，麻美對他微笑。「還不錯，公司的營收一直在穩定成長。」能從皂阜以及古維拉哪裡——她很確信裡面有不少是博林的關係——得到大量的訂單讓麻美在董事會裡擁有更多的話語權。她私人增加的財產大半都花在收購回那一些曾經因為她父親進牢而被迫釋出的股份，最終目標，她希望能讓未來工業再一次地成為佐藤家的私人企業。「最近可能會談成一筆大合約。」其實程序上也就差總統點頭正式公告，不過麻美還是喜歡不要把事情講得太好。

「很高興聽見。」馬可說完又搖搖頭，「但那不是我想問的。」他再一次直視麻美。「我想知道妳最近好不好。」

麻美沒有立刻回答馬可。

她低下頭，摩娑著掌下的桌角邊緣，用指腹輕輕滑過那定期上蠟保養的高級木頭。「你似乎是有些話想說？」

她聽見馬可的嘆氣聲。

「寇拉。」

麻美的動作停止了。

「我跟她沒什麼，如果這是你想知道的。」麻美試著不讓自己的語氣聽起來很尖銳。「我跟她只是朋友，就和 **你** 跟她一樣。」

「我不知道在她回去之前妳們發生了什麼——而我也不打算要知道。」馬可拉高聲音道，「麻美，我只是擔心妳們，妳那時甚至沒有出現送她離開。」

「謝謝，我很好。」麻美站起來背對馬可。「也謝謝你的晚餐，馬可，但我想你該走了。」

看出麻美的拒絕，馬可只是在沉默幾秒之後站起身。「對了，奶奶要我轉告妳，她最近學了不少本地新菜色，想請你幫她嚐嚐看。」說完，不等麻美回話，他就走離辦公室。

從玻璃窗上倒映的影子看著馬可關門離去之後，不可避免地，麻美的目光落到那些黏在玻璃窗上的塗鴉，除了馬可剛才注意到的衣服草圖，在靠近她座位的正後方其實還有幾張草圖。那是她準備推出的新一代佐藤自動車。在設計圖上，車子顏色並非公司傳統的綠與黑，而是——

一個鮮明的水藍色。

_「我決定回到南極接受卡塔拉的治療。」_

這是寇拉在儀式結束後對麻美說的第一句話，為了避開儀式結束後還想過來進行寒暄的總統與其它採訪記者，她們在丹增與琳的幫助下早早便離開儀式舉行地回到房間內，又一次地獨處。

然後，寇拉在第二句丟下了一顆炸彈。

「今天下午就會離開。」

要說不驚訝是不可能，麻美努力嚥下那句『為什麼現在才告訴我？』以及聽到消息後的失望，穩住情緒後才從寇拉的後方走到她可以看見自己的側邊。

「妳需要有人在南極陪妳嗎？」她蹲下身，希望能從對方眼中找到躲藏在冷漠之後的其他情緒，「妳知道的，我很樂意和妳一起去。」可是她只在那雙水藍色的眼眸看到了無盡的疲憊。

「我很感激，麻美，但是已經夠了。」寇拉低下頭看著她的雙腿，「已經夠了。」

「寇拉？」麻美下意識地朝寇拉伸出手，然而這一次，寇菈拒絕她選擇將手向後縮去。

或許是麻美眼中浮現的受傷太過明顯，寇拉抿起唇，在閉上眼幾秒之後重新看向麻美，低頭與她對視。「我知道我們的關係在標記之後變得……」她頓了幾秒，「有些奇怪。」

奇怪，麻美忍不住地想，所以這就是寇拉對她們關係的定義，把一切小心翼翼付出的關懷與珍視，把兩人凝視對方時都一定能感受的愛與溫暖定義為──有些奇怪。

已經無法再用笑容掩飾自己，麻美只是靜靜地凝視寇拉，有如正在法庭聆聽的罪人，等待法庭槌下自己的罪刑宣告。

寇拉深嘆一口氣，再次開口先說了一聲道歉。「我無意傷害你，麻美，我只是……」她哽住聲，用雙手抱著自己，似乎怎樣都無法再繼續說下去。

不論麻美對寇拉的拒絕有多難過，在看到寇拉眼淚的瞬間，關於自己的一切已經都不重要，「沒關係的。」她向前擁抱寇拉，「妳是我的朋友，這是不會變的。」不論她們最後會成為怎樣的關係，在那之前，她們永遠都是朋友。「現在最重要的是妳的復原，妳需要更多時間。」她緊緊擁住懷裡的人，一手在她後背來回輕撫，「我知道。」即使這代表自己必須放棄許多東西，「我知道。」

「……對不起。」

沉默許久後只得到寇拉的再一次道歉，麻美仰起頭眨眨眼，在寇拉見不到的地方努力抑制自己的情緒。

她想──

她可能又一次地失戀了。


End file.
